Sentimientos Dorados
by OoCriisoO
Summary: Un romance inesperado y  necesario para dos doradas almas solitarias , cuyo destino tendrá que ser labrado a través de la esperanza, el valor y el amor. Nuevas aventuras aguardan a nuestros protagonistas! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Espero disfruten mi primer fic, espero sus reviews ^^

*Saint Seiya y todos los personajes utilizados son originales de Masami Kurumada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

εїз CAPITULO 1 εїз

"_Cuando el mundo esté en peligro_

_siempre aparecerán los caballeros para defenderlo._

_Según se dice, son capaces de rasgar la tierra con un puño_

_y destrozar rocas sin esfuerzo._

_En esta ocasión un nuevo grupo de jóvenes caballeros,_

_poseedores del mismo poder e idéntico valor,_

_han llegado a la tierra_

_para defenderla"_

Santuario de Athena, Grecia, fortificación sagrada hogar de incansables guerreros aprendices de caballeros que se someten a arduos entrenamientos para conseguir una de las 88 preciadas armaduras, encargados de proteger dicho lugar se encuentran "Los 12 Caballeros Dorados" considerados los santos mas fuertes entre todas las constelaciones, representantes y guardianes de los 12 signos del zodiaco.

Uno de estos poderosos guerreros ha muerto y su puesto será reemplazado por alguien cuya identidad solo es conocida por el patriarca representante de todos los guerreros ante la diosa Athena. Nadie siquiera se imagina quien guardara la doceava casa "Piscis", todas las interrogativas se despejaran al día siguiente cuando el maestro haga el consabido anuncio.

El bullicio de la gente que ha estado más dinámico de lo normal a causa de la muerte del caballero Piscis y las especulaciones de quien será el nuevo encargado de proteger la última casa del santuario se han ido junto con el sol al ocultarse y ceder su lugar a la luna que hace su aparición en complicidad con las estrellas para poblar el cielo que ahora tiene un tono azul profundo. Cuando la obscuridad de la noche no deja vislumbrar más que difusas formas en el ambiente una silueta aparece merodeando por el templo de Athena.

El caballero dorado leo que está haciendo la inspección nocturna se percata de la presencia del extraño. Como guardián del santuario y al no lograr reconocer el cosmos de aquella persona ajena al lugar este le llama la atención.

-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para dar un paseo?

El extraño que esconde su identidad bajo una capa le responde:

-Solo… miraba las estrellas.

-¡Identifícate, tu cosmos no me es familiar!

-No le es familiar por qué no nos conocemos.

-¡Ah! Debes ser una nueva aprendiz de amazona, ¿cierto?

-Jajá, espero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable y que los duros entrenamientos que seguro tendrás, no te desanimen o peor aun terminen por asustarte.

-Dijo el joven leo con un tono de apoyo pero también con un leve acento de burla.-

-Está bien, puedes seguir, la próxima vez procura no vagar a tan altas horas de la noche, si no podrían atacarte.

Con estas últimas palabras el griego se marcha y así lo hace la joven anteriormente reprendida pero eso no le impide seguir explorando aquel sitio mágico. En su paseo se topa con un jardín maltrecho por el tiempo, con algunas ruinas y pequeñas flores que se asoman con timidez, un poco mas haya un lago; la chica toma asiento a un lado de el, baja el gorro que oculta su identidad y se desprende de la máscara que está obligada a portar por ser un caballero femenino.

-Mañana…

-Susurra-

Imbuida observando su reflejo en el agua no se percata de que otra persona la acompaña.

-¿Quién eres?

Asustada la joven empuja su máscara al lago.

-¡Por Dios, ya son dos veces en una noche, elegí un mal día para pasear por aquí!

-Piensa-

-No es necesario que temas.

Le dice a la chica que apresurada busca su careta dentro del agua.

-Disculpe no me percaté de que usted se encontraba aquí.

-No te preocupes, además soy yo quien debería disculparse por perturbar la paz de la que gozabas.

Finalmente la chica logra ponerse su artefacto, cuando ésta está en el lugar apropiado la joven puede ver a su interruptor. El dueño de la voz que la saco de su estado inmerso era un joven alto, blanco y de hermosos cabellos rubios que tenía un característica peculiar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

-¿Se estará privando de la vista o realmente carecerá de ella?

-Se pregunta.-

-¿Qué es lo que hacías aquí, alguien podría atacarte al confundirte con un enemigo?

-Sí, ya me lo habían advertido.

-Pero… ¿Qué le hace pensar que no soy un enemigo?

El joven sonríe.

-Lo sé porque puedo percibir que posees un cosmos puro y ningún enemigo al que haya enfrentado tiene una energía parecida, todos esos seres hospedan en si un aura sucia y oscura.

-Así que usted ¿es un caballero?

-Sí

-Entonces, ¿conoce a los Santos Dorados?, ¿es verdad que sus armaduras gozan de un brillo cegador? Y que ¿los santos son tan fuertes, sabios y benevolentes?

La chica envuelta por la euforia se dio cuenta de que casi interrogaba al caballero, bajo la máscara sus mejillas enrojecieron y callo.

Todas aquellas preguntas eran pronunciadas con tal emoción y admiración que llamaron la atención del rubio así que amablemente respondió:

-Sí, si conozco a los dorados, las armaduras abrigan vida propia, es por ello que emanan un brillo inigualable y los caballeros son hombres con valor y un gran amor por la justicia y por todos a los que protegen.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban por tal respuesta.

-Por cierto, ya que evidentemente no eres un enemigo y dado que no reconozco tu cosmos supongo que eres una nueva amazona, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Por qué armadura has venido hasta aquí?

-Yo….

-No es necesario que respondas… ya nos veremos.

-Sea cual sea la armadura por la que has venido, recuerda que un caballero ve por la justicia, el amor y la vida de cada uno de los que coexisten en esta tierra, desde el más pequeño hasta el más inmenso, todos forman un perfecto equilibrio y nosotros custodiamos la integridad de ellos.

-Nunca lo olvides.

El joven de cabellera rubia esta por marcharse cuando la joven le hace una última pregunta:

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Yo soy el guardián de la sexta casa del zodiaco, mi nombre es Shaka de Virgo.

-Con esta respuesta el Santo desaparece entre las sombras de aquellas ruinas.-

La joven se asombra pues la conversación que ha sostenido en esa noche tan agitada fue nada más y nada menos que con un Caballero Dorado.

Tras tantos sobresaltos la chica está dispuesta a partir a su casa.

-Mira al cielo-

-Mañana…

-Mañana será el día….

Continuará... Ü


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten ^^**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOo

εїз CAPITULO 2 εїз

…_elegir un camino, de preferencia con corazón, y seguirlo sin rigideces ni reglas fijas, sino con la conciencia de que cada instante es un universo con sus propias leyes, de que la vida misma modifica las condiciones y por tanto crea lo necesario. Había que renacer, renovarse cada día y estar listo siempre para lo inesperado…_

_José Agustín_

Los pájaros cantan en una mañana deslumbrante donde la actividad en el santuario comienza en cuanto el primer rayo de sol brota desde el oriente. Hoy es un día especialmente importante para todos los habitantes, pues se anunciará el nombre del nuevo santo que guardará la seguridad de la casa Piscis.

Una figura femenina sale de su cama, lava su cara, cepilla su cabello, se ve al espejo, saca un antifaz de un cajón cercano, suspira y deja la máscara que antes portaba en la gaveta.

La espera ha terminado, la hora llegó, todos están reunidos en el Coliseo, incluidos los caballeros de más alto rango. El Patriarca emite un discurso ameno, resaltando las cualidades de la orden de Athena, así, finalmente comunica el nombre y presenta a quien será el nuevo Santo de Piscis, cuando esto sucede cada uno de los espectadores se sorprenden.

El nuevo caballero es una bella y grácil joven; al igual que toda caballero femenino está obligada a ocultar su rostro, solo que ella utiliza un hermoso antifaz que cubre parte de este y es posible gracias a la alta jerarquía de la que ahora forma parte. La joven posee una piel blanca y tersa, su delgada figura con delicadas curvas vestían magníficamente un esplendoroso vestido, complementando el atuendo, un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y toda la belleza de la chica era consumada por un largo y sedoso cabello que en el sol parecía tener reflejos rojizos pero con un castaño dominante.

-Esta joven es dueña de un sorprendente cosmos, y virtudes inigualables.

-Comenta el Patriarca.-

-Permitan que la nueva integrante perciba todo aquello de lo que nuestra diosa se enorgullece.

Con esto el maestro termina la ceremonia; acto seguido la joven cuyo nombre es Minako es presentada ante sus ahora compañeros. Allí conoce a "Mu de Aries" quien la recibe con la amabilidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, "Aldebarán de Tauro" con su prominente presencia, "Saga de Géminis" se encuentra ausente, "Death Mask en Cáncer" con ese aire de superioridad, "Aioria de Leo" instantáneamente reconoce a la chica ya que tuvieron un encuentro la noche anterior y apenado se disculpa por lo sucedido.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosero la noche pasada, no sabía que tu…

-No es necesario que se disculpe fue solo una pequeña equivocación.

Así es, Minako es la joven que estuvo paseando por el santuario el día antes de su presentación.

-Mucho gusto.

Dijo la joven cuando se encontraba frente a "Shaka de Virgo" y él le devolvió el saludo, nuevamente Minako noto que Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados justo como la noche en que lo había conocido, prosiguió con "Milo de Escorpión" ya que "Dohko de Libra" hacía años que se encontraba en los 5 antiguos picos y de conocer a Milo paso con "Shura de Capricornio" dado que "Aioros de Sagitario" habría muerto en circunstancias muy extrañas y penosas para el santuario. Finalmente conoció a "Camus de Acuario" con ese porte elegante que lo identifica.

El día tan esperado por todos pasó entre introducciones y pequeñas charlas en las que los Santos Dorados pidieron a Minako dejar de lado la fría formalidad de un "usted" pues a partir de ese momento serian compañeros. La joven visiblemente contenta por haber sido tan amablemente recibida regresa a la zona del jardín donde había estado la noche anterior.

-Todo ha sucedido tan rápido, cada caballero tiene destrezas admirables y sé que puedo aprender mucho de ellos.

La palabras que Shaka le había dicho la noche anterior pasan por su mente.

-Realmente espero poder ser diga de la armadura que ahora portaré.

Los días pasan y la joven entabla amistad con todos los caballeros, incluso con los que parecen más difíciles de tratar. Mu es el santo con el que ha logrado desarrollar una relación más cercana, desde el inicio se mostro amable y cortés con Minako; sin embargo existe una persona a la que aun no conoce del todo bien y sin saber la razón a causado una gran impresión en Minako.

-Dime Mu ¿Hace cuánto que Shaka es un santo de Athena?

-Aproximadamente 7 años, él ingreso a la orden de Athena unos meses después que yo obtuve la armadura de Aries, cuando llego, al igual que tu, causo una gran conmoción.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-La armadura de la virgen elige a la persona que la va a portar, eso, para muchos es inaceptable, todos los caballeros de la orden deben pasar por años de duras pruebas y entrenamientos. Así que el designio de la armadura no fue recibido con total agrado.

-A pocos días de su llegada y nombramiento, Shaka fue puesto a prueba por algunos de los demás santos, para ver si en verdad merecía tal decoro. Sin mayor problema Shaka puso en claro que se encontraba a un nivel igual o incluso superior.

-Esto doto a Shaka de un misticismo, la demostración de su poder fue algo impresionante, con eso se había ganado el respeto de muchos y el temor de otros. Más no es la única razón por la que Shaka causo polémica. Según se dice él es el hombre más cercano a Dios.

-¿El hombre más cercano a Dios? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como sabes, en la actualidad algunos de los dioses han reencarnado en la tierra y eso no exenta a las divinidades de oriente. Shaka es la reencarnación de Buda o por lo menos eso es lo que se dice, se cuenta que Buda transmite sus enseñanzas a Shaka por medio de sus constantes meditaciones, Shaka es conocido como el hombre más cercano a Dios porque ningún ser de este mundo sostiene conversaciones con el "iluminado".

-¿Y por qué es que nunca abre los ojos, acaso carece de ese sentido?

-Es verdad, el nunca abre sus ojos, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ver; el permanece así para concentrar su cosmos. Cuando los abre sus grandes poderes se desatan y ningún enemigo sería capaz de enfrentarse a ellos.

- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

-No, a decir verdad nunca ha necesitado abrirlos, aun con los ojos cerrados el poder de Shaka es inigualable.

-¿Por qué todas esas preguntas, veo que tienes un especial interés en Shaka?

-Minako se sonroja-

-Por nada en especial, es sólo que durante el tiempo que he estado aquí con ustedes, Shaka es la persona a la que menos conozco, con la que menos contacto he tenido. Siempre se muestra reservado.

-Sería una grosería de parte mía entrometerme en su vida.

-No creo que lo tome de esa manera, en efecto es una persona reservada pero de ninguna manera descortés.

-Deberías darte la oportunidad de acercarte a él, creo que ambos se llevarían gratas sorpresas.

El tiempo que los dos amigos pasaron charlando pasó rápidamente y al término de esta la noche ya había entrado. Minako aun debe recorrer once casas para regresar a la suya lo cual le causaba un poco de pereza; se despide de su amigo y emprende su camino. A su paso observaba la maravillosa arquitectura del santuario, a la mitad del pasaje justo donde la vista de la luna era perfecta Minako se detuvo a admirarla.

**Continuará Ü...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, disfruten un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza, jiji! Enjoy! Ü**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

εїз CAPITULO 3 εїз

_'Quiero conocerte, que tú casa sea la mía,_

_que mi alma sea la tuya.'_

-Eres realmente bella. De cuantas grandes historias has sido testigo, cuantos romances has bendecido.

Minako recorre con la mirada todo el territorio y sorprendida se percata de la presencia del sexto santo dorado que esta a las afueras de la casa de Virgo. Se acerca a él pero este parece meditar.

-Que haces fuera de tu casa a tan altas horas de la noche.

-No quise interrumpirlo, disculpe.

-Estaba conversando con Mu y el tiempo paso tan rápido que no note que el sol hacia horas se había escondido.

-¿Y usted qué es lo que hace aquí tan tarde?

-Observo la tranquilidad que hay en el santuario…

-Admiro la paz que viene cuando el sol cae y el ajetreo de la vida diaria se va.

-Además, hoy la luna luce un resplandor sublime. Es imposible ignorarlo.

- Es verdad, es por eso que me detuve justo aquí, desde este punto se puede admirar muy bien al astro.

- Ahora que recuerdo, la noche en que lo conocí era igual a esta.

-Sí, en esa noche no sospechaba que tú eras el nuevo santo y te confundí como una aprendiz de amazona.

-Tu identidad era desconocida para todos nosotros.

-No se equivoco del todo, si soy una amazona.

-Solo dos personas sabían cuál iba a ser mi destino…

-El difunto caballero Piscis, inculco en mí un amor hacia la vida, fue él quien me instruyo en el arte del cosmos. Cuando sabía que su muerte estaba próxima, me heredo el privilegio de proteger todo lo que me enseño a amar.

-¿Es por ello que aceptaste ser la protectora de la doceava casa?

-Sí, además el Patriarca me pidió personalmente que aceptara formar parte de la orden de Athena. No pude negarme, les debo mi vida a ambos, además de que todos los conocimientos que ahora tengo son gracias a ellos.

- A decir verdad para mí fue una sorpresa el que me pidieran ocupar un lugar así. No pude terminar mi entrenamiento debido a la súbita muerte del Caballero Piscis. Honestamente siento que aun soy muy débil en comparación con todos los santos dorados.

-No lo creo, para que hayas obtenido un rango tan alto significa que posees magníficos poderes.

-Además, el patriarca no pudo habernos engañado. Tu poder se desarrollara más allá de lo imaginable y verás que este rebasará a cualquiera.

-Es usted muy amable.

-Ya es muy tarde, aunque seamos los santos dorados también debemos dormir.

-Ahora te dejaré descansar.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Me retiro, que descanse.

-Buenas noches Minako.

Minako se marcho a su casa y justo como Mu le había comentado antes, Shaka era un ser excepcional, lleno de sabiduría y cordialidad.

Con el tiempo la joven descubría los secretos que el Santuario guardaba, no paso un periodo muy largo para que ella pudiera conocer a Saga guardián de la casa de Géminis, al parecer había regresado de un viaje de entrenamiento, sin embargo no tardo en volver a irse.

La razón por la que el anciano maestro Dohko no estaba en el santuario era porque cumplía una orden secreta que había adoptado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Aioros hermano mayor de Aioria, era considerado un traidor ya que hace años el había intentado matar a la diosa Athena cuando esta era apenas una bebe.

-Mu le contaba a Minako lo que él pensaba-

-Esa historia es una mezcla de mentiras, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de que eso haya pasado realmente.

-Debió ser muy duro para Aioria poder llegar a ser un santo dorado.

-Aioria ha tenido que crecer con la idea de que su hermano es un traidor. Ha soportado las duras palabras de la gente y aun así se ha convirtido en uno de los santos más fuertes.

Pero a pesar de todo lo malo por lo que ha pasado Aioria es un ser noble y compasivo, Minako también forja una amistad con este caballero.

En una ocasión pasaron por el lugar donde las amazonas se preparaban, su entrenamiento era brutal, tanto que una amazona era masacrada por su adversaria.

-Detengan todo esto.

-Grito molesto Aioria-

-Enseguida recogió a la chica pelirroja-

-Sus heridas no son muy graves, pero si ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Comenta Minako-

Enseguida Aioria se ocupo de curar las heridas de la amazona, la mujer se incorporo, dio las gracias a Aioria y se marcho. Desde ese momento se formo un vínculo entre la amazona de plata y el santo dorado de leo.

-Parece que has causado una gran impresión en esa chica.

-Decía Minako.-

-Yo creo que siente algo por ti.

-¿Tu no compartes ese sentimiento?

Minako hacia esa pregunta sin saber que la persona a la cual amaba el joven Aioria era nada más y nada menos que ella.

Aioria había desarrollado un amor hacia Minako justo después de que la presentación de ella había sido efectuada, con el constante contacto se había percatado de que era una joven dulce y tierna.

Esto era un asunto un tanto complicado dado que Minako nunca había experimentado el amor que se siente por una pareja, solo había experimentado un cariño por el fallecido santo de Piscis y ese afecto era más bien el amor que una hija le tiene a un padre.

La joven amazona también entrenaba constantemente, sus poderes no alcanzaban a los de los dorados, continuamente se preguntaba el por qué el santo de Piscis le había otorgado tal honor. Su poder era inestable y menudo.

Así que sus entrenamientos eran duros, los llevaba a cabo en aquel jardín que había encontrado la primera noche que estuvo en el santuario. Al final de estos terminaba muy lastimada, pero nunca parecía estar satisfecha con los resultados; meditaba para equilibrar su cosmos, elevándolo poco a poco logrando una conjunción con el mundo.

-Veo que tu cosmos en más grande.

No había oído llegar a nadie, y cuando la persona había hablado ya era demasiado tarde para volver al estado en el que estaba: perdió su concentración.

-Shaka…

-¿Pero que hace aquí?

-Me ha sorprendido enormemente su presencia.

-Vine a comunicarte que el Patriarca desea vernos.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de buscarme para informarme.

-¿Por qué es que sigues dirigiéndote a mí con tal formalidad?

-¿Acaso así hablas con los demás santos?

-No, pero…

- No es necesario que te dirijas a mí de una manera tan seria. Ambos somos caballeros dorados.

-Así que por favor no lo hagas más.

-Está bien, así lo hare.

-Estoy impresionado, no sabía que entrenabas tan arduamente.

La chica levanto su cara afligida, sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados a lo largo de sus espalda.

-Pero no ha servido de nada, no puedo hacer elevar mi cosmos con la nula concentración que poseo, esta se esfuma hasta con el leve aletear de un pájaro, creo que te has dado cuenta de ello.

-Así jamás llegare a ser merecedora del título de caballero.

Minako olvido volver a ponerse el antifaz que debía portar, aunque eso no importaba ya que como de costumbre Shaka permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

El hindú se sentó junto a ella y cruzo sus piernas, maestro de la introspección, encendió su cosmos, un cosmos magno e intenso.

Minako lo miró maravillada y exaltada pues ella a duras penas conseguía una ligera concentración, en cambio Shaka elevaba su cosmos con tal facilidad que turbaba. Irguió su espalda, cerró los ojos y comenzó de nuevo con su preparación interior. Un suave cosmos dorado la cubrió, una vez más buscaba ser uno solo con lo que estaba cerca, pero no lo obtenía, estaba a punto de flaquear.

-Se el aire, se un alma liguera.

-Murmuro Shaka-

La joven lo intento, más la desesperación bloqueaba aquellos intentos.

-No te aísles del mundo, comprende la naturaleza de este.

-Trata de formar parte de él, se una hoja, se el viento que sopla.

-Susurro a un lado de ella.-

El cuerpo de Minako tiritó debido al esfuerzo, que ya estaba provocando un intenso dolor por todos sus músculos. El cosmos de Shaka la rodeó, eliminando todos los sonidos existentes.

-Su cosmos es cálido, apacible, pero muy fuerte.

-Me reconforta…

-Pensaba Minako-

Con la ayuda del santo la energía de la joven aumento, mas no fue por mucho, tanta demanda de fuerza hicieron desmallar a la chica.

El caballero de Virgo se levanto, tomó a la muchacha, su máscara y la llevo a la casa de Piscis. Shaka la recostó. Ella aun permanecía inconsciente.

-Tu poder es extraordinario.

-Te disculparé con el patriarca, por ahora descansa.

El santo salió de la última casa y se dirigió a la reunión.

Al siguiente día Minako despierta, extrañada por estar en la casa de Piscis, sale de esta y se encuentra con Mu al cual le pregunta lo que paso.

-Por fin has despertado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es un cálido cosmos rodeándome.

-Parece que te desmayaste, Shaka te trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Shaka?

-Sí, te disculpo por no asistir a la reunión con el patriarca. Al termino de esta vine a verte pero estabas dormida.

-¿Qué hacías con Shaka?

-Me ayudaba a concentrarme de una manera más efectiva, pero el cansancio acabo por vencerme.

-Ya veo, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la junta?

-El patriarca nos informo que a partir de ahora y por un tiempo indefinido deberá salir en diversas ocasiones para resolver un asunto importante y que en ese lapso debemos poner especial atención en la seguridad del santuario.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, por fin un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, la verdad es uno de mis favoritos. Este es un poco largo, espero sus comentarios...ah! quería comentares que en a parte donde hay asteriscos, pertenece a lo dicho por Minako, lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas es dicho por un Dios y lo que esta de manera normal, lo dice Shaka. Es pero no haya confusiones, si es así, no duden en decirme.**

**Please, enjoy Ü**

εїз CAPITULO 4 εїз

_Conocerte es perderme,_

_perderme en el mar de tus ojos,_

_en la inmensidad de tu alma. _

_Conocerte es perder la noción del tiempo;_

_conocerte es perderme en lo profundo de tu ser._

_C. B. D._

De nuevo el astro mayor había descendido y Minako sentía ganas de agradecerle al sexto caballero su amabilidad. Así que bajo hasta la casa de la Virgen; con gran alivio la joven miro que Shaka se encontraba fuera de esta, pues no sabía cómo iba a llamarlo en caso de que estuviera dentro.

-Quiero agradecer tu gentileza.

-Veo que estas mejor. Comprendo que debido a tu casi inexistente entrenamiento deseas incrementar tu poder, pero no lo lograras si sigues impacientándote, eso solo será un obstáculo en tu progreso.

-Es verdad, algunas veces no logro obtener los resultados que deseo, es por eso que la impaciencia se adueña de mí.

-Comienzas a conocer el camino a infinitos conocimientos, es natural que tus emociones se agiten.

-Tus palabras y consejos me ayudan mucho, sabes…

-Aunque no conozco nada de ti, me pareces tan familiar, como si ya te hubiera conocido tiempo atrás.

-¡Jajá! Debe resultarte tonto.

-No, claro que no, tal vez no en esta vida, pero quizás en una anterior.

-Algunas veces los sentimientos son tan grandes que quedan impregnados en el alma y cuando el ciclo del karma sigue sus pasos, la persona lleva consigo las huellas de su pasado.

-Ya veo, así que tal vez fuimos amigos en una vida pasada. Me alegra que en esta lo seamos de nuevo.

Minako giro su rostro y le ofreció al rubio una cálida sonrisa. Shaka hizo lo mismo, sin abrir los ojos, a la par que una especie de energía recorría todo su cuerpo.

-No falta mucho para que amanezca, te dejare descansar aunque sea un poco.

-Buenas noches Shaka.

-Muy buenas noches Minako.

Tras aquella ocasión en la que Shaka ayudo a Minako con su entrenamiento, lo notaba más y en ocasiones se descubría, avergonzada, pensando en él, en los pocos gestos que hacía. Para ella, Shaka parecía un dios dorado y hermoso, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre igual. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el santuario jamás lo había descubierto ansioso, inicuo o en cualquier otra actitud irreverente. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Virgo de su pecho nacía una cálida sensación, que hasta ahora no había experimentado. Qué es lo que le estaba pasando, nunca antes había pensado en alguien de esa manera.

-Es raro, siempre nos encontramos aquí, justo a esta hora.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shaka?

-Muy bien Minako, gracias por preguntar ¿y el tuyo?

-Hoy fui al pueblo, no lo conocía muy bien, así que decidí visitar y descubrir sus encantos.

-La gente y los puestos hacen del pueblo algo pintoresco.

-…

-Siempre es un placer conversar contigo pero no quisiera seguir ocupando tu tiempo.

-No lo haces, me agrada tu compañía…

Minako sintió ruborizarse por las palabras del santo, se sentó y ambos siguieron charlando.

-También me agrada tu compañía y como te lo dije hace un momento me gusta platicar contigo.

-Tu voz rompe el silencio que por mucho tiempo he tenido cerca. Durante gran parte de mi vida la soledad ha sido mi única compañera, me habitué a ella, pero jamás pude acostumbrarme.

-Irónicamente en un lugar que parece hostil, logre encontrar personas nobles y amables que me brindan cálidas expresiones de vida.

Shaka miraba a Minako, bueno eso parecía, el continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Sin embargo una palabra llamo su atención.

La plática siguió hasta que las estrellas desaparecieron y el cielo se pinto de anaranjado.

Ya dentro de su templo, Virgo sostenía su meditación habitual, recordaba las palabras que horas antes había pronunciado la joven Piscis y otras que Buda le había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo:

-*Durante gran parte de mi vida la soledad ha sido mi única compañera.*

-Soledad…

_-"Serás adorado, temido, respetado, tu condición te brindara esas formas de devoción, pero igualmente serán la causa de tu soledad."_

-*Tu voz rompe el silencio que por mucho tiempo he tenido cerca.*

Esas pláticas no cesaron, cada noche los dos Santos se encontraban a las afueras de la sexta casa, ya no como simples compañeros sino como amigos. Shaka le contaba a Minako historias provenientes de la India, leyendas y fábulas que él había escuchado de niño. El modo en que contaba todo verdaderamente hacia del relato algo cautivante, Minako fascinada, no perdía detalle de todas esas narraciones.

Ambos compartían veladas enteras hablando de su vida, los dos habían roto aquella soledad que siempre los acompañaba, su amistad había crecido enormemente y, comenzaba a tornarse en algo más hermoso, en algo más puro aún.

-Nuestras pláticas tendrán que posponerse un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Como sabes tengo a mi cargo dos discípulos, debo viajar a mi tierra natal donde ellos entrenan, es mi responsabilidad instruirlos en la siguiente etapa de su preparación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

-Solo el necesario, un par de semanas únicamente.

-Está bien; que tus alumnos tomen tus instrucciones de buena manera para que pronto sean honorables caballeros.

Era de madrugada, al despedirse Minako beso tiernamente en la mejilla a Shaka, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del santo que se sintió conmovido ante la extraña sensación que le envolvía.

- Deseo que tengas un buen viaje y un excelente regreso.

Así la joven Piscis se dispuso a subir las escaleras y entrar a su casa. Virgo hizo lo mismo, tomo lo necesario para el camino y emprendió su viaje hacia la India.

Paso una semana desde que Shaka había partido y Minako sentía un hueco en su interior, pensaba en el santo mientras se paseaba por el jardín que se había convertido en su sitio secreto. A su regreso a las 12 casas se encuentra con Mu que iba saliendo de Aries.

-Hola Mu, buenos días.

-Buenos días Mina, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Salí a pasear por el santuario.

-Ya veo, yo me dirijo al pueblo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Sí, está bien.

Los dos caballeros recorrían las calles de Atenas llenas de gente, mientras charlaban.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Mina? Te noto nostálgica.

-No es nada, a decir verdad, no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa.

-Tus ojos me cuentan lo que te sucede, algo que ni siquiera tú comprendes, debido a que, seguramente, lo desconoces.

Minako miro asombrada al lemuriano, ¿qué quería decir con esas palabras?

-Tus ojos expresan aquello que tu corazón acoge, estas enamorada Minako.

-Ahora conoces el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo.

Mu no quiso preguntar quién era el dueño de tal afecto, más ya lo sospechaba.

Más tarde Minako entrenaba, su concentración había mejorado notablemente debido a que Shaka la había instruido en ese arte. Más un pensamiento ocupaba su mente, pensaba en lo que Mu le había dicho, seria amor lo que sentía por Virgo, lo desconocía, ciertamente era un sentimiento muy fuerte como para ignorarlo o compararlo con una simple admiración. En su mente repaso cada momento que había pasado a lado del sexto caballero, todas las sensaciones que le causaba mirarlo, escucharlo…

-Si esto es amor, que bello, pero…

El jovial rostro de la chica se ensombreció, podría Shaka sentir lo mismo que ella. Conocía los designios del Budismo y sabía que él era Budista, era un Santo de Athena. Un hombre entregado en cuerpo y alma a sus valores, no podía romperlos así como así. La joven decidió no preocuparse más acerca de ese asunto, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Shaka tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

En India, Shaka en posición de loto, debajo de una enorme estatua de Buda, esparcía su mente y cosmos, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en su último encuentro con Minako. La sensación del beso que la joven le había dado se mezclaba con otros efectos para él desconocidos. Le desconcertaba, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma.

Dispuesto a concentrarse eficazmente, sintió una tranquilidad que liberaba su cuerpo y mente, esto solo le sucedía cuando se encontraba con Buda, lo que lo llevaba a una profunda abstracción, más ahora era diferente, se encontraba disperso.

_-"En tu mente albergas dudas, Shaka"_

_-"No solo en tu mente, en tu interior noto indecisión"_

-Por mucho tiempo, me he mantenido apacible a las acciones y emociones humanas, pero ahora me encuentro lleno de sensaciones desconocidas.

-Se supone que no debo mostrar debilidad ante hechos propiamente humanos.

_-"No debes atormentarte, luchas contra tus propios sentimientos". _

_-"Sientes temor, temor a la soledad que durante largos años ha sido una contigo"_

En la mente de Shaka se repiten escenas que en los últimos meses se han llevado a cabo.

_-"Percibes ese desasosiego por que ahora conoces la placidez de una compañía"_

_-"Más no es lo único que tu ser cobija, tus emociones son más intensas y profundas"_

_-"Tu alma está dispersa, tu atención no está del todo conmigo, tus pensamientos están ahí, con tu cuerpo… con otra persona"_

-¿Con otra persona? Sabes que tu presencia me reconforta, yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Más no puedo mentirte, esta sensación me provoca paz, pero también inseguridad.

_-"Eres humano, yo lo fui, no hay por qué avergonzarte de aquello que sientes…_

_no dejes que la vida se te escape sin haber experimentado el más hermoso y poderoso de los sentimientos"_

_-"Ama Shaka… ama por ti, y por mí. No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder volver a sentir el amor"_

_-"Solo tú puedes decidir, si deseas alejarte de eso que sientes o entregarte sin contemplaciones ni barreras"_

-Con esas últimas palabras Buda se marcho, dejando a Shaka en un silencio confuso.-

-¿Amar? ¿Debo permitirme amar?

Las dos semanas que Shaka se ausentaría pasaron. Cuando este entro al territorio del santuario, Minako sintió instantáneamente su cosmos, el corazón le palpitó de entusiasmo, tenía muchísimas ganas de abrazarlo, de estar con él y tal vez hasta confesarle lo que sentía.

Shaka, se adentro a su casa y esperaba con ansias a que el sol se pusiera, deseaba encontrarse con la joven, que sin saberlo esperaba lo mismo que el.

Shaka salió de su casa ya entrada la noche, tomo asiento en las escalinatas y espero, no tardo mucho en sentir cerca aquella energía que lo hacía sentir tan sereno.

-Me alegra que volvieras con bien.

-A mi también me reconforta volver…

-¿Qué tal tu viaje, ha sido fructífero?

-Sí, mis alumnos cada vez se acercan más al camino de un caballero.

-Es evidente, teniendo a un maestro tan virtuoso como tú, no se esperaría otra cosa.

-Te he echado de menos. Era una costumbre para mí venir y conversar contigo cada noche.

Algo raro pasaba entre ambos santos, se notaban nerviosos, Minako casi no pronunciaba palabra, no sabía de qué hablar y con el sexto santo pasaba lo mismo.

-Denoto cansancio en ti, tu larga travesía debió agotarte.

-Descansa, mañana seguiremos con la plática.

En efecto Shaka sentía cansancio, pero no quería que Minako se fuera, más no pudo pronunciar algo que la hiciera quedarse con él.

-Tienes razón mañana seguiremos con esta conversación. Que tengas buenas noches Minako.

Se despidieron con un suspiro retenido en su pecho. Aquel viaje había cambiado la percepción que cada uno tenia del otro.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, es corto, pero la verdad es uno de mis favoritos, aquí comienza todo, espero que disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo y al leerlo una y otra vez. Un besito, espero sus reviews. Ü**

pOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

εїз CAPITULO 5 εїз

_Te he buscado tanto_

_y hoy que te he encontrado,_

_sé que no hay nadie más._

La vida en el Santuario transitaba normalmente, ya habían pasado algunos días desde el regreso del joven santo de Virgo y las conversaciones se reanudaron, constantemente iban al jardín donde se habían conocido, más ninguno se declaraba.

-Hace ya casi tres años que llegaste y, nunca te he preguntado si te place tu vida aquí.

-Claro que me siento feliz de estar en el Santuario, tengo una relación cordial con todos nuestros compañeros.

-Mi vida se torna serena y agradable con la compañía de Mu, de Aioria, pero sobre todo con la tuya, Shaka.

-De igual forma, para mi resulta satisfactorio tenerte a mi lado…

-Quiero mostrarte algo, acompáñame.

-Cuando extendía una de sus manos hacia la joven Piscis-

Los dos corazones palpitaban como si quisieran salir y encontrarse, ambos caballeros subieron las escaleras hasta adentrarse en la sexta casa, Minako se dejaba guiar por Shaka dentro de la oscuridad que prevalecía en la casa de Virgo, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un gran portón que tenia esculpido una flor de loto, Shaka empujo las puertas y estas se abrieron. Dentro se hallaba un hermoso jardín, el viento soplaba gentilmente, a lo lejos sobresalía una escena, un par de árboles en una colina. No podía sentirse más que la presencia de Shaka y la suya.

-¿Cómo es que un jardín tan grande puede estar aquí?

-Decía para sí misma. -

Maravillada por lo que sus ojos podían ver, apretó con más fuerza la mano del hindú y este la llevo hasta esa colina en medio de las dos figuras que habían llamado su atención. Después de su conversación con Buda, Shaka concluyo una sola cosa, quería darlo todo, quería amar sin restricciones, sin vacilación.

Disipando toda duda y en medio de una enorme emoción, pues hacía tiempo que quería conocer el rostro de aquella persona a la que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo de sí, abrió los ojos.

-Tu belleza es aun más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Minako miraba embelesada a Shaka, sus anhelos tomaban forma, que hermosa experiencia estaba viviendo. El ser al que amaba lo hacía de igual manera con ella, nada comparaba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Shaka acariciaba el rostro de la griega con ternura. Ninguno cesaba de mirarse.

-Tu presencia hace del tiempo algo inexistente, tu compañía le ha dado vida a mi corazón marchito por el tiempo, me has dejado ver tu esencia, ahora… quiero que conozcas la mía.

-Dichas palabras eran mencionadas al mismo tiempo que Virgo retiraba el antifaz que Piscis portaba-

-Te amo…

Sus rostros se acercaban más, deseaban sentir la calidez del otro, cerraron los ojos lentamente y por fin se unieron en un dulce beso. Minako había postrado una de sus manos en el pecho del santo y la otra en su hombro. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de Shaka.

Ambos abrigaron la calidez de su beso, sus cosmos parecían fusionarse, los relatos que se contaban tomaron forma con las imágenes de los recuerdos, que mutuamente intercambiaban. Se habían conectado en más de una forma.

Se separaron, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la atmósfera era acogedora y mágica.

-No has dicho nada, creo que he apresurado mis acciones.

-Tal vez…

Minako abrazo a Shaka, se acerco más y le susurro al oído:

-Yo estoy… profunda y locamente enamorada de ti…

-Mi querido Shaka.

El rostro de Shaka se iluminó y abrazó aun más fuerte a Minako.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Love

**Hello people, les ofrezco una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero fue la boda de una gran amiga y me fui de pata de perro jijiji! Pero les dejo un capitulo más, espero que lo disfruten.**

**XOXO ^^**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CAPITULO 6

_Con tu sonrisa, _

_mi universo se ilumina. _

_Tu palpitar, _

_mueve el mundo que está a mí alrededor;_

_Tus ojos construyen mi camino_

_y en tus manos tienes mi corazón._

_C.B.D_

Todo parecía más brillante, los colores eran más vivos, el canto de las aves era más placentero, el amor había hecho del mundo algo maravilloso. Tanto Minako como Shaka compartían la experiencia más grata de sus vidas. Ahora coincidían en el jardín de los árboles gemelos, ocultando su amor del mundo exterior, que ciertamente no lo comprendería. Ella por ser una amazona y el por ser el hombre más cercano a Dios.

En todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos Minako le platicaba a Shaka como había sido su niñez, su comprensión de la crueldad a edad temprana, el cómo había conocido a su antecesor.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste al antiguo santo de Piscis?

-Preguntaba Shaka a Minako-

-Antes de venir aquí, yo vivía en el occidente de Grecia, en una isla llamada Kálamos, no tengo familia, así que desde siempre viví en las calles o de un orfanato a otro, en la última casa hogar en la que estuve, el director, era bondadoso y gentil, todos éramos como una gran familia, pero solo unos meses después de mi llegada una enfermedad le arrebato la vida al director, posteriormente de aquel suceso todo fue desgracia, el orfanato se incendio y todas las personas a las que me había apegado murieron, todos a excepción mía.

- Regrese a las calles donde una mujer aparentemente buena quiso hacerse cargo de mi, pero sus planes eran venderme a un hombre como esclava y así lo hizo.

-Pase 3 años con aquel hombre que me utilizo como instrumento de indigencia y me vi en calles lluviosas y oscuras pidiendo dinero a las personas.

-¿Nunca intentaste escapar?

-Preguntaba Shaka con un deje de angustia al escuchar la trágica historia de la joven-

-Durante el primer año, busque salida a esa prisión, pero siempre que lo intentaba me descubrían o alguien me delataba, por hacer eso recibía un castigo.

-Con el tiempo deje de intentarlo porque temía un represaría, que llegaba con el más mínimo error.

-En el tercer año, me enferme gravemente, aun en esas condiciones salía a trabajar, nunca recibí ayuda médica y mi estado era deplorable. Finalmente acabe tendida en una de las calles de la isla, fue ahí cuando conocí al difunto santo Simmah de Piscis.

-El me rescato y curo mi enfermedad, a partir de ese momento, Simmah se ocupo de mí, me cuidaba, constantemente me dejaba sola, pero siempre regresaba.

-El fue la primera persona que se preocupo por mí en verdad.

….

-Después de un tiempo, según me dijo, vio en mí un poder inigualable. Me enseño las maravillosas cosas que hace la naturaleza, cuan grande es el universo y el amor que debe tenerse hacia la vida.

-Estuve con él durante sus últimos años de vida, cuando su disponibilidad lo permitia me entreno cuando lo creyó preciso, más no complete las enseñanzas debido a su muerte.

-Y… poco antes de que falleciera, me pidió que ocupara su lugar en la 12va. Casa. Cuando Simmah murió, apareció el Patriarca, me dijo que Piscis ya había comentado con el mi existencia y su decisión.

-Pasaron un par de meses y finalmente recibí el llamado del Patriarca, todo estaba listo para que fuera anunciada como el nuevo Santo de Piscis.

Shaka se encontraba conmovido ante tal historia, nunca hubiera imaginado todo el dolor por el que había pasado Minako, y a pesar de todo, ella era una persona sensible y buena.

-No debes poner esa cara, todo eso está en el pasado, ahora te tengo a ti, Minako se recargaba en el pecho del santo, sentía su calor que la hacía sentir protegida y sobre todo la hacía sentir amada.

….

En aquel maravilloso lugar, pasaban horas contemplándose postrados en el amable pasto que los acogía.

-Tus ojos, son los ojos más hermosos que he visto, son grandes y de un azul perfecto.

-Tu mirada es sabia, profunda y tierna, son ojos llenos de comprensión y dulzura.

-Debo preguntarte algo, una incógnita que desde el momento en que te conocí ronda mi mente; ¿Por qué es que mantienes cerrados tus ojos, por qué te privas de la vista?

-Es normal que esa pregunta ronde tu mente, no es algo común que alguien se prive voluntariamente del sentido de la vista, pero detrás de este acto esta el secreto para la máxima demostración de poder de Virgo.

-¿La máxima demostración de poder?

-Así es, al suprimir el sentido de la vista, mis demás sentidos se fortalecen, mi concentración se eleva más y más y por tanto, alcanzo el nivel máximo de mi cosmos, cuando abro mis ojos, mi cosmos arde más allá de un poder conocido.

-Con ese poder soy capaz de realizar el Tesoro del Cielo, el ataque más poderoso del que dispongo, un ataque de defensa y ofensa al mismo tiempo, esta técnica representa la armonía y el equilibrio del universo.

-¿Lo has utilizado alguna vez?

-No, nunca, dado que los enemigos a los que he enfrentado no son más que viles remedos de caballeros, nunca ha sido necesario desperdiciar mi poder en ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a ser un Santo de Athena?

-¿Por qué elegiste ser un Caballero, no eres acaso Budista?

La curiosidad de la chica le agradaba a Shaka le causaba cierta ternura, nunca antes nadie le había preguntado nada acerca de él, del porque había decidido tomar ese camino, que lo había hecho ir hasta Athenas, así, de buena manera, el hindú respondía a las preguntas efectuadas por Minako.

-Si lo soy, pero a la vez realizo actos que el Budismo condena, yo creo en Buda como un ser iluminado, como un mesías, veras, las religiones del mundo se han tergiversado desde siempre, se han dicho muchas verdades, lo que yo creo es que la verdad que me ofrece Buda es la más sabia.

-La verdad que cada persona tiene es la que la hace perpetrar acciones, buenas o malas, todo según sea la verdad con la que vivan.

-No existe justicia perfecta, ni maldad perfecta, se puede hacer justicia desde la maldad y viceversa. Todo depende de la verdad en la que se crea.

-Entonces, ¿Tú hablas con Buda acerca de eso?

-Sí, Buda me enseña, es mi maestro.

-Desde los primeros años de mi vida he buscado respuesta a aquellas preguntas que la vida nos ofrece, converso con Buda y a través de él, logro disipar algunas de ellas.

-He comprendido que la verdad se trata de encontrar las cosas que conforman un equilibrio entre lo que somos y lo que creemos.

-Me convertí en un Santo de Athena para encontrar respuestas a todas aquellas dudas que siempre he tenido y que aún no he logrado aclarar.

-Descubrí que mi antecesor también formaba parte de la orden, de alguna manera el me llamo, el fue quién me incito a venir a Athenas y formar parte de los caballeros, Asmita de Virgo.

-Así fue como llegue al santuario, enseguida, la armadura de la Virgen me eligió como representante de la sexta casa, me he comprometido a luchar siempre por el bien y la justicia.

La joven veía con admiración a su amado, no cavia duda que era uno de los caballeros más fuertes y sabios de la orden Dorada.

-Más hay otro motivo por el cual estoy aquí…

-¿Un motivo más, de que se trata?

-Sabrás que la religión Budista busca el "Nirvana", que no es más que la iluminación de la persona, es la percepción total de la verdad, de las cosas, de la vida y de lo que esta envuelve.

-El "Nirvana" implica la liberación de todo aquello que nos hace sufrir o dudar.

-Entonces ¿piensas que aquí encontraras la manera de llegar a ese estado?

-Sí, Buda me lo ha dicho, más aún no se de que manera lo conseguiré.

-No te preocupes, se que en el preciso momento, encontrarás el camino para llegar a él.

Shaka se sentía maravillosamente, por primera vez compartía su vida con alguien, por primera vez sentía el amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOo

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, un abrazo :D**


	7. Afrodita

**Hola mundo! Pff! mucho sin actualizar, mi excusa, es que no tengo completo el capítulo 8 que tiene varias sub-partes ^^ jiji! Pero subiré la historia hasta el final, es una promesa! A partir de aquí, descubrirán que a partir de este cap. hay elementos que no existen en la historia original de Saint Seiya, por tanto es todo de mi cosecha, los datos que se muestran son verdaderos, como los lugares, los nombres y muchas cosillas más. Espero lo disfruten, las quiero y realmente agradezco sus reviews son realmente alentadores, miiil gracias!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

εїз CAPITULO 7 εїз

_No surgió de un callado_

_mar cualquiera_

_en su gran concha nácar, _

_sino del incomparable mar_

_azotado por cables de hierro…_

_-__"__Afrodita", tomado de Durrel, Lawrence.-_

El Santuario gozaba de armonía, el Patriarca como en otras ocasiones estaba ausente, había salido a atender un asunto que solo él sabía de que se trataba. Pero toda la tranquilidad que se disfrutaba, seria prontamente alterada.

Las labores dentro del Santuario eran llevadas con normalidad, era media mañana cuando abruptamente se dejaron sentir unos cosmos oscuros y frenéticos. Pronto los dorados llamaron sus armaduras. Se comunicaban por medio de la mente, ninguno de ellos conocía a los propietarios de semejante energía.

-Por la forma en la que han aparecido, debo concluir que son enemigos.

-Decía Mu con seguridad-

-¿Enemigos? Jajá, deberían saber que es un error, venir hasta aquí de esa manera tan amenazante. ¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos?

-Señalaba Milo con confianza-

Minako no pronunciaba palabra, todo eso era algo desconocido, nunca antes había combatido contra un enemigo, mucho menos asesinado a alguien.

-¿Nunca antes has peleado?, cierto Mina.

-Preguntaba Leo a Minako con preocupación -

-No, nunca lo he hecho.

-Alguna vez tendrá que hacerlo.

-Decía Mascara de Muerte-

-Sí, es verdad, pero dudo que el enemigo logre pasar hasta la 12va. Casa.

-Volvía a comentar Mu-

-Sí, eso es prácticamente imposible.

-Expresaba Aldebarán-

-De cualquier manera, no debemos confiarnos.

-Todos deben estar alerta-

-Concluía Mu-

-¡Sí!

-Respondían todos-

De manera aparte, Shaka se comunicaba con Minako.

-He visto crecer tu poder desde tu llegada. No dudes, eres un Santo Dorado.

-De cualquier manera, no dejare que nadie pase por Virgo.

-Nunca he tenido una pelea de tal magnitud, mucho menos he…

-No temas enfrentar al enemigo. Perteneces a la orden de Athena, peleamos por la justicia, debes buscar en el interior de tu adversario, solo así podrás juzgar si merece un destino fatal o no.

-Confía en tu poder, confía en ti misma.

-Gracias, Shaka. Ten cuidado por favor.

-Musitaba finalmente Minako-

En efecto aquellos cosmos violentos pertenecían a caballeros enemigos, en total eran 10 cosmos los que se sentían, para sorpresa de los santos dorados, se distribuyeron en las casas que tenían guardián. Mu fue el primero en afrontar a su adversario.

-¿Cómo osas interrumpir en este Santuario?

-¿Quién eres, y a que has venido? ¡Responde! O me veré obligado a atacar.

-Yo soy Críos de Aquila y he venido a derrotarte.

Cada contrincante se presentaba a su oponente dorado, Aioria combatía contra Siros de Bootes, Shaka contra Ceo de Cetus, Minako tenía frente así a un caballero femenino que se hacía llamar Febe de Grus.

-¿A que han venido?

-Preguntaba de manera imperativa Shaka de Virgo-

-Venimos por algo valioso. Hoy exactamente es el día, en que un poder infinito emergerá y lo queremos para nosotros.

-¿Qué clase de poder? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Contesta!

-No es mi deber informarte.

Con estas palabras Ceo de Cetus culminaba el interrogatorio y se disponía a atacar a Shaka; cada enemigo hacia lo suyo, la batalla había comenzado, más aun no se sabía con certeza a que habían venido, qué era lo que buscaban. Los Dorados mostraban sus destrezas, uno a uno los adversarios caían ante el magnífico poder de los guardianes de las doce casas.

Minako demostró que en efecto portaba el titulo dorado con esplendida habilidad, la mujer se abalanzo contra ella, pero Minako la repelió con un golpe, enseguida Grus invoco su poder, los reflejos de Piscis eran buenos así que lo esquivo, Grus tiraba una y otra vez su poder.

-Está bien, me has obligado a usar esto.

_-¡Confusión!_

Febe de Grus lanzaba un nuevo ataque, el cual consistía en hacer copias de ella con igual poder, en total eran tres copias de ella misma. Una le propinaba una patada, que era detenida, la segunda le lanzaba un ataque igual al anterior y la tercera se abalanzaba hacia Piscis.

Ciertamente el poder que Minako poseía tiempo atrás era menor al de ahora, enseguida invocaba su poder.

_-¡Danza de la luz!_

Sorprendentes hilos de energía, salían por doquier, destruyendo a las copias que Grus había hecho, de nuevo quedaban solo las dos.

…

-Dime a que han venido, quien los ha enviado.

-Preguntaba nuevamente Shaka al moribundo Cetus-

-Te lo he dicho, hoy es el día en que un poder divino emergerá, durante todo este tiempo solo ha mostrado una pequeña parte de todo ese potencial y hoy justamente es el día en que ese poder será despertado.

-¿Quién, de quién hablas?

-Es aquella persona que regreso a la tierra en su forma mortal hace ya 17 años, aquella que tiene un aura totalmente diferente a los que están en este santuario.

-Te refieres a…

Minako dominaba la situación y a su adversaria se le estaban acabando los trucos.

-Es hora de terminar esto, no quiero matarte, así que por favor ríndete y márchate.

-¡Jajá! De verdad crees que voy a renunciar, esto aun no termina.

De nueva cuenta Febe de Grus se arrojaba contra Minako, con decepción por la actitud de su enemigo Minako lanzaba otro ataque, sin darse cuenta que otra copia de Grus salía sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué? Había otra…

La copia de Grus atacaba a Minako de espaldas, mientras la verdadera era expulsada, Piscis no tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar al ataque, la copia había logrado propinar un golpe en Minako, la herida no parecía ser muy grave, solo había rozado su brazo.

La amazona se deshizo de la reproducción, el enemigo yacía débil en el piso, Minako no era capaz de matarla. Le pregunta por qué razón habían entrado ella y sus compañeros al santuario, a lo que Grus respondió:

-Hoy conocerás tu destino, Afrodita….

-Febe termino por desmallarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Minako desconocía el porqué razón Febe de Grus la había llamado de esa manera.

Un hombre emergió de entre las sombras.

-Tu poder es grandioso, algo como eso me haría invencible. Aunque ese poder es solo una mínima parte de lo que guardas en tu interior.

-¿Quién eres tú? Responde.

-Decía Minako ciertamente asustada, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del extraño.-

-¿Yo? Que descortesía la mía, yo soy Jápeto de Crux. Y he venido por ti, más bien por tu poder.

El hombre se paseaba alrededor de Minako que lo veía nerviosa; sin muestras de escrúpulos Crux mata a Febe con una esfera de energía.

-Si hay algo que no tolero, es la incompetencia.

-Solo le pedí que te trajera a mí y no pudo hacer esa tarea tan sencilla.

-Bueno, veamos el lado amable, podre obtener tu poder con mis propias manos, sin demora.

…..

-¿Alguien sabe con exactitud a que vinieron estos caballeros?

-Preguntaba Shura-

-No, no lo sabemos.

-Ceo de Cetus, me ha dicho algo inquietante.

-Comenta Shaka.-

De pronto los 9 dorados sintieron una energía siniestra que emergía de la última casa del zodiaco.

-Esa energía tan poderosa proviene de Piscis. ¡Minako está en peligro!

-Decía Aioria, muy alterado.-

Los Dorados se dirigían a la última casa pero habían sido atrapados en una trampa, los caballeros contra los que habían luchado habían hecho una especie de conjuro, ningún santo podía salir de su respectiva morada. Ni Mu podía utilizar su poder para transportarse hasta Piscis.

Mientras tanto en la doceava casa Minako tomaba distancia de aquel hombre que amenazaba con matarla. El llamado Jápeto de Crux comenzó su ataque, Minako trataba de esquivarlo pero era más rápido que ella, el enemigo atacaba a Minako que inútilmente intentaba defenderse, con un golpe la arrojo al piso, por alguna razón Piscis no podía usar sus poderes, Crux interfería. Este le lanzo la misma esfera que había usado para matar a Febe de Grus.

-Aun te falta mucho, lástima que no tendrás más tiempo para perfeccionar.

-Musitaba Crux con burla.

Crux tomaba del cuello a Piscis, de pronto, Minako sentía como su fuerza se iba poco a poco. Japeto de Crux estaba absorbiendo la energía vital de Minako.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Ya que pronto morirás, dejare que sepas la verdad.

-Cientos de veces te has preguntado quienes fueron tus padres, crees que ese pendiente que cuelga de tu cuello es algún recuerdo de ellos…

-Tus padres no son de este mundo mortal, por lo tanto tú tampoco perteneces a él. Y ese pendiente representa lo que eres…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no pertenezco aquí?

-Tú niña, eres una reencarnación, llegaste al mundo mortal hace tiempo, de hecho hoy exactamente cumples 17 años, ¿no es verdad?

-Eres la reencarnación de la diosa del amor "Afrodita". Hoy cumples la edad suficiente para llevar a cabo tu entrenamiento y así tomar tu puesto como una digna deidad.

-Pero lo siento, mis planes para ti son otros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Preguntaba Minako incrédula a las palabras que decía el enemigo-

-Te lo he dicho antes, tu poder es lo que busco. Con él, mi fuerza aumentará de manera descomunal y seré invencible.

-No habrá nadie que pueda vencerme.

-Con seguridad te afirmo que los santos dorados pueden vencerte sin ninguna dificultad e impedirán cualquier plan maligno que tengas.

-¡Jajá! Esos caballeros no podrán hacer nada, simplemente no pueden salir de la trampa que les he puesto, y si acaso lo logran, llegaran tarde para evitar tu destino.

-Basta de charlas, precederé a apoderarme de tu magnifico poder y después tomare tu vida.

Minako se sentía cada vez más débil y tras no poder liberarse de las manos de Crux, la joven pierde la razón.

-Al fin, es increíble el tiempo que tarde en dejarla inconsciente. Ahora atravesare su corazón para asegurar que su poder sea mío.

Japeto de Crux estaba a punto de matar a Minako, cuando de pronto un poder golpeo a Crux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qué pasará? Sigan conmigo para averiguarlo.**

**XOXO Ü**


	8. Afrodita  Parte II

**Hola mundo! ^^ Otra nueva actualización, wii! hay mucha emoción en el aire jiji! Tantas sorpresas y nuevas cosas por vivir, AngelElisha debo agradecer tus reviews cada nuevo capitulo, de verdad significan muchas porras, miil gracias!, En efecto, esta noticia traerá complicaciones, pff! es que el amor no es suficiente, me pregunto, haha! Espero les guste la parte dos de este cap.**

**Enjoy it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

εїз Afrodita εїз

-¡Oh valla!, comenzaba a creer que nunca aparecerías, llegas un poco tarde ¿no lo crees?… Helio. -Expreso Japeto con burla.-

-Tus lacayos, lograron distraerme, ahora aleja tus inmundas manos del cuerpo de la señorita Afrodita. -Ordenaba el guerrero.-

-Está bien, aunque en estos momentos esta agonizante, acabaré con ella después.

-Como te has atrevido a atacar de esa manera a una diosa.

-Simple, la única manera de obtener su poder es matándola. Además no cuenta, ella no sabía que era una diosa.

-¡Maldito! No dejare que sigas con tus planes.

-Está bien, tendré que derrotarte.

-No te será tan fácil.

El caballero que acababa de aparecer comienza a atacar a Crux, las fuerzas de Crux se han incrementado pero el misterioso guerrero no es débil.

La batalla era entretenida, ninguno de los dos cedía pero, el poder que Japeto había obtenido de Minako se estaba acabando, para permanecer con estos definitivamente, necesitaba matar a la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Japeto? ¿Tu poder infinito no es tan grande como pensabas?

-¡Cállate! -_¡Piedra encandecente!_

-¡¿Por favor, crees que con eso vas a vencerme? _-¡Nevada de cristal!_

Los ataques seguía continuamente, uno detrás del otro, finalmente Crux flaqueaba.

-No debo matarte, te llevare para que te juzguen adecuadamente. Tus planes de controlar al mundo terminan aquí.

-No estés tan seguro.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Crux lanza un ataque contra Minako, rápidamente Helio repele la energía, protegiendo a Piscis. El enemigo queda postrado en el piso. Cuando Japeto de Crux no tiene más fuerza para retener el campo de energía que mantenía a los santos alejados, este se desintegra. Enseguida 3 de los Caballeros Dorados se dirigen a toda prisa a la última casa. Los demás revisan el área en busca de más adversarios.

Helio toma entre brazos a Minako que aún permanece inconsciente. En ese momento aparecen los dorados.

-¿Qué haces con Minako? -Decía Leo, colérico al ver las condiciones de la joven.-

-Por tu propio bien debes decirnos quién eres, qué buscas y por qué uno de los santos dorados esta en ese estado. -Decía Virgo con voz firme.-

El caballero no decía palabra alguna, lo que terminó por enfurecer más a Aioria.

-Si no quieres decir nada, te obligaré a hacerlo.

-Espera Aioria, podrías lastimar a Minako con tu ataque. -Le decía Mu a Aioria.

-No te preocupes sé lo que hago.

Aioria se preparaba para atacar al caballero, justo a tiempo el Patriarca aparece y detiene a Leo.

-Detente Aioria, el no es nuestro enemigo.

-Lo siento Patriarca, pero tiene que explicar porque motivo está aquí.

Con los ánimos calmados, el misterioso caballero, dejo a Minako en un lugar seguro dentro de la cámara de Piscis. Esperaron a que recuperara la consciencia y cuando lo hizo el caballero procedió a presentarse.

-Siento no haberme presentado antes, mi deber era presentarme primordialmente al Patriarca y eventualmente a los Santos Dorados -Mi nombre es Helio de Circinus. Soy el elegido para procurar la seguridad de la Diosa Afrodita.

-!¿La diosa Afrodita? -Preguntaba el Carnero.-

-Pero, la diosa no se encuentra aquí. -Decía Aioria, quien expresaba en alto lo que todos pensaban-

-Te equivocas Aioria, la diosa Afrodita si esta aquí. Ustedes han convivido con ella desde hace ya tres años. -Explicaba el Santo Padre.-

Los murmullos se hacían escuchar.

-¿¡Qué!

-No es posible…

-¿Pero cómo?

-Sera posible que… -Pensaba Shaka.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Patriarca? -Volvía a preguntar Aioria.-

-La diosa Afrodita posee otra identidad, incluso ella desconoce todo esto. Exactamente hoy es el día en el que cumple 17 años. Edad en que las deidades toman una especie de entrenamiento para estar listas, mostrar todo su esplendor y ejercer sus responsabilidades. -Ahora es momento que sepan que la identidad de la diosa es… la de su compañera, la guardiana de la 12va. Casa del Zodiaco. -Me refiero a Minako.

-¿¡Qué!

Al momento de la revelación los santos miraron sorprendidos a Minako y ella no estaba menos extrañada. Todos quedaron atónitos ante la noticia que habían recibido, no podían creer que su compañera de orden, era nada más y nada menos que una divinidad.

-Pensaba que Crux solo estaba diciendo tonterías. -Yo no puedo ser una…

-Si lo eres, el difunto caballero Piscis, dispuso que ocuparas su lugar para que estuvieras segura, y tuvieras edad suficiente para conocer tu destino. -Advirtió el Patriarca para no dejar duda alguna.-

-Señorita, pongo mi armadura y mi vida a su disposición. -Helio se arrodillaba ante Minako, al mismo tiempo que este tomaba su mano y la besaba.-

A Aioria no le había gustado nada que Circinus besara la mano de la joven. Claro que la persona que se sentía igualmente sorprendido por aquella revelación era Shaka, ya lo sospechaba por lo que había dicho Ceo de Cetus y porque en ocasiones anteriores había percibido un cosmos diferente en Minako, pero de igual manera todo esto le resultaba impresionante.

-Todo está hecho, ahora los santos de más alto rango saben la verdad. -Musitó el Patriarca-

-Usted menciono una especie de entrenamiento. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? -Pregunto Minako, pasmada -

-Mañana partirás junto con Helio hacia el lugar donde llevaras a cabo tu preparación. -Tengo entendido que tu antecesor nunca finalizo sus enseñanzas contigo.

-Es verdad, pero en este tiempo, me he preparado. Mi cosmos es más grande a comparación del que tenía cuando ingrese a la orden de Athena. -Aclaraba la joven griega.-

-No cuestiones las decisiones tomadas, todo esto será para el bien de la humanidad.

-Siento mucho mi actitud tan irrespetuosa, Patriarca.

-Tu destino es este Minako, debes aceptarlo con humildad y serenidad. -Ahora descansa, mañana te espera un largo viaje.

-¿Tan pronto partiré? -Decía Minako con un deje de frustración en su voz por todo lo que estaba pasando.-

-Sí, es preciso que inicies tus enseñanzas cuanto antes. -Pueden retirarse. -Finalizo el máximo líder de la orden.-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Qué pasará, qué pasará? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de 'Sentimientos Dorados' **

**Espero sus reviews, si no les gusta como se esta desarrollando la historia, los diálogos los confunden o cualquier cosa, por fa! me lo hacen saber. Gracias, hasta pronto Ü**


	9. Afrodita Parte III

**Hola! Se que me odian por subir la actualización cada miil años, no tengo excusa, pero lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste este cap. AngelElisha como siempre te agradezco tu muchísimo tu apoyo, un abrazo de osos biiien fuerte. Y gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas, son muchas palmaditas de animo. **

**Sin más los dejo, enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

εїз Afrodita εїз

La noticia había sido recibida por Minako con asombro y con tristeza a la vez. No era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera, era una gran responsabilidad, una gran obligación. Pero todo eso conllevaba a una sola cosa, tendría que abandonar lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado, tendría que alejarse de aquella persona amada y no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería o si volvaria a saber de él.

Aun no anochecía, Mu de Aries siendo tan empático con Minako noto lo que la noticia había causado en la joven y se sentó con ella en el jardín secreto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Noto un deje de tristeza en ti.

-Todo esto es… todo es tan confuso e inoportuno.

-¿Inoportuno?

-Tiempo atrás deseaba tanto tener compañía y ahora que cuento con la amistad, ahora que mi corazón me hace ver todo de una manera distinta. -No quiero dejar nada, no quiero dejar a… -Ser un dios significa muchas cosas, cosas que no imagino cómo sería posible sobrellevar.

-Posees un gran poder que servirá para cuidar el bienestar de todas las personas, de cada ser vivo de este planeta. Eres amable, dulce y noble, no dudo en que siendo como eres lograras cambiar muchas cosas para bien. -Temes volver a sentirte desolada, pero recuerda que guardas la esencia de cada persona en tu corazón; y a su vez aquellas personas cercanas a ti, harán lo mismo. -Yo guardo gratos recuerdos de ti Mina, y siempre los tendré presentes.

-Mu… -Minako no puede evitar llorar por esa maravillosa demostración de amistad que Mu acababa de tener con ella.- -Gracias…

Después de aquella conversación que de un modo había elevado el ánimo a Minako, ella se dirigió a ver a la persona de la cual no quería despedirse, en su camino se topa con Aioria que la esperaba a las afueras de la casa de Leo. Si alguna vez había pensado en decir cuánto le importaba la joven, ese era un buen momento.

-Así que mañana partirás…

-Sí, así es… Aioria, eres una gran persona llena de bondad, eres compasivo y bueno. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, agradezco infinitamente tu amistad.

-Mi amistad…

-Sí, eres un amigo muy querido para mí.

Leo se sintió apenado, Minako lo consideraba solo un amigo y él no quería arruinar la relación que tenían. Tal vez más adelante, si se volvieran a ver, sé animaría a revelar todo lo que su corazón guardaba, pero en esa ocasión solo quería estar cerca de ella. Espontáneamente Aioria abraza fuertemente a la joven y ella hace lo mismo.

-Tú también significas mucho para mí, Mina.

Las estrellas poblaron el cielo, Minako se había despedido de dos de las personas más importantes para ella, sin embargo, aun faltaba la separación más dolorosa de todas. Minako se adentro a la Casa de Virgo, se detuvo frente al portón de loto, recordó el día en que conoció el amor y todas las veladas que había pasado junto a la persona a la cual le pertenecía su corazón, empujo la puerta y entro; Shaka la esperaba dentro de el jardín de los árboles gemelos, con ese rostro bello y sereno. El automáticamente percibió la pena de Minako, la abrazó, no necesitaban decir palabras, su comunicación era interior. Aun así los jóvenes expresaron sus sentimientos en voz alta.

-Te amo, Mina.

-Pase lo que pase, mi corazón es y será tuyo para siempre, mi querido Shaka. -Nunca lo dudes.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, Minako debía partir al amanecer, Shaka todavía dormía y ella no tuvo el valor de despertarlo para despedirse; partió, no sin antes besar los dulces labios del santo de Virgo y susurrar un 'Te Amo', lo que ella no sabía era que Shaka si estaba despierto y claramente vio desaparecer la figura de Minako entre la entrada de Virgo.

El Patriarca y Helio esperaban a Minako a la entrada de las 12 Casas.

-Debe haber un error, está usted seguro de que soy… ¿de qué soy la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita?

-Yo puedo contestar a su pregunta… -Intervenía Helio- -La orden que resguarda la seguridad de la diosa Afrodita, estuvo buscándola durante mucho tiempo, ya que uno de los sirvientes de Crux la rapto cuando era apenas una bebé. Tras perseguir a ese sujeto, la orden se dio cuenta que ese hombre la había dejado en algún lugar de Grecia, y ya que murió sin revelar su locación, nunca pudieron encontrarla, por más que buscaron; hasta ese día, en que probablemente se encontraba entrenando con el difunto santo Piscis. -En esa ocasión hizo arder su cosmos, esa demostración de poder, permitió saber su localización, en ese momento acudí y me presente ante Simmah, le explique los hechos ocurridos y le pregunte si usted, tenía en su posesión aquel dije que distingue a la persona que lo porte, como la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita… -En efecto, todo coincidía, su magnífico poder y aquella joya que cuelga de su cuello. -Advertí que no éramos los únicos en haber presentido aquel poder, y que no tardarían en continuar con sus planes. -Simmah sabía que su muerte estaba cerca y por ello, llamó al Patriarca, le informo toda la situación, y ambos acordaron que usted formaría parte de los Santos Dorados una vez que el 12vo. Caballero falleciera.

-Así es Minako, hoy después de tanto tiempo, inicias un nuevo ciclo, toma la sabiduría de tus enseñanzas. -Nunca dejes de creer en ti misma y en tus convicciones. Solo así tus acciones serán sensatas con tu mente. -Y con esto encontraras el mejor camino para la paz.

Con estas palabras de aliento Minako emprende su camino hacia un lugar desconocido, con la incertidumbre de lo que pasara en el futuro y si podrá volver al Santuario.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Qué les pareció? Cada vez aparecen más obstáculos para el amor, pero este siempre triunfa. Hasta la próxima. **


	10. Hacia un nuevo camino

**Voy a recibir muchos zapes :P, miil disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, pero no he querido subir este nuevo capitulo debido a que ya se me están acabando los episodios terminados y para los que vienen si tengo muchas ideas, pero no se como plasmarlas y que se ajusten. AngelElisha agradezco muchísimo tus porras y el que me acompañes siempre, significa mucho.**

**Ahora, sin más, espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo. **

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

εїз CAPITULO 8 εїз

Hacia un nuevo camino

Llegué con la esperanza de aprender todas las verdades; porque hasta entonces me habían enseñado todo lo contrario… _Voltaire_.

Tras un par de días de viaje, Helio y Minako llegan al lugar elegido para el entrenamiento de esta última; Minako regresa al sitio dónde nació, Kyrenia, cerca de la sierra de Kyrenia en Chipre. Solo es posible llegar hasta aquí de la manera común, caminando y recorriendo un arduo trayecto, esto se debe a que Kyrenia está protegida con un campo de fuerza que no permite la entrada a ningún tipo de manifestación de energía exterior. El clima es muy parecido al de Grecia, el aire se siente cálido y fresco.

Después de caminar en medio de la flora, se detienen frente a un majestuoso palacio, donde se percibe una paz que casi turbaba.

-Hemos llegado, esta es la cuna del culto a la diosa Afrodita, el palacio "Horus", aquí está reunida la orden de las Horas, guardianas de la naturaleza y las estaciones.

Minako veía sorprendida la belleza que la rodeaba, la vegetación era vasta, los colores y olores embriagaban la vista y el olfato. El palacio era enorme, con grandes ventanales y recubierto de mármol.

-Helio, ¿usted pertenece a la orden que menciono hace un momento?

-Puede decirse que sí, yo soy uno de los 4 ángeles que procuran la protección de las diosas del Olimpo. -Siendo usted una de ellas mi deber es salvaguardar su integridad, es por eso que formo parte de esta orden. -En un momento conocerá a las estaciones y a la señora Ilítia, ella le explicará con detalle en qué consiste su entrenamiento.

-Aún me resulta confusa toda esta situación. -¿Quiénes son las otras diosas que protegen los ángeles como tú?

En aquel momento aparecen 4 figuras femeninas en la entrada del palacio. Una de ellas que tiene un aspecto mucho más maduro que las otras tres personas, se acerca a la joven griega.

-Bienvenida seas a tu hogar, querida Afrodita, quiero decir Minako.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Lo sé, porque yo fui quién cuido de ti hasta el momento de tu rapto, se todos aquellos nombres con los que suelen llamarte, Afrodita, Hathor, Inanna, Ishtar, Minako tu nombre de mortal. -Fui yo quién te encontró a las orillas del mar Mediterráneo. -Mi nombre es Ilítia y soy la sacerdotisa de esta orden de la Horas. -Seré tu anfitriona y tu guía a través de este camino. -Debes estar muy cansada, un viaje de dos días logra agotar a cualquiera. -Pasemos al palacio, dentro te explicaré y resolveré las dudas que tengas, intuyo que son muchas.

Las 6 personas se adentraron en el bello palacio, la joven miraba todo con gran maravilla, en su interior predominaban detalles dorados, las cortinas largas y de seda cubrían los ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Las alfombras tenían vistosos bordados, en las paredes colgaban cuadros con paisajes y escenas mitológicas. Objetos de cristal adornaban los muebles. En un cuarto que parecía ser la sala, había grandes almohadones de seda y terciopelo, que se encontraban en secciones de la habitación, formando pequeños grupos para que los invitados se sentaran. Así lo hicieron Minako e Ilítia, Helio y las otras tres mujeres desaparecieron entre los inmensos cuartos del palacio.

-Todo lo acontecido debe resultarte muy confuso, ¿no es así? -Preguntaba la sacerdotisa a Minako-

-Sí, no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-Seguramente Helio, te ha explicado ciertos pormenores de esta situación, pero es mi deber contar cada detalle que tiene que ver contigo. -Como sabrás, eres la reencarnación de la diosa del amor, Afrodita, tu padre es Urano, tú naciste gracias a la mezcla de algunos de sus órganos y la espuma del mar. Sin embargo Zeus te acogió como una hija más; posteriormente a hacer los rituales pertinentes, íbamos a llevarte al Olimpo, el lugar donde viven los dioses. Más como ya te lo dijo Helio, uno de los hombres de Crux te llevo lejos.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que no supe nada de esto hasta ahora?

-Después de tu rapto, buscamos por todo el mundo, pero por alguna razón, no logramos encontrarte, todo este tiempo buscamos alguna señal, y la señal llego aproximadamente hace un año. Lo recordarás, posiblemente te encontrabas en una situación difícil, y liberaste una pequeña parte de tu poder. -Sentí claramente tu cosmos, sabía que eras tú, así que no dudamos y fue Helio quien hizo contacto con el Santo de Piscis. -Al fin te habíamos encontrado, pero no éramos los únicos, Japeto, también logro sentir la expulsión de tu poder. Después fuiste al Santuario, no dijimos nada antes porque habíamos estado buscando a Japeto, para que no cumpliera sus planes. -Pasaron años sin saber de él, hasta el día en que cumplías 17 años, la orden estaba a punto de partir, no obstante Japeto se adelanto y mando un gran ejército a combatir contra nosotros. Instantáneamente intuimos los planes de Crux, fue por eso que solo Helio se presento en ese momento. -La razón por la que estás aquí, es para llevar a cabo un entrenamiento, siendo una diosa tu deber es velar por el bienestar de todos en el mundo. Es claro que comprendes la magnitud de lo que te hablo, dado que eres un Santo Dorado, más en las pruebas que enfrentaras, dejarás atrás pasiones y acciones superficiales, meramente humanas. -Te convertirás en una diosa venerable y magnánima. -En cada desafío, en cada prueba, probarás tu propia resistencia, tu valor, tu pasión por la vida y tu fe… -Al final del camino te esperará el tesoro más extraordinario que tu imaginación pueda concebir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-El tiempo es cambiante, se que ahora sientes ansiedad por saber que pasara en el futuro, pero tu estadía en Chipre, ya formaba parte de tu destino. -Tranquilízate, ahora, procederé a presentarte a las integrantes de esta orden, acompáñame…

Del gran salón estilo oriental pasaron a otro que tenía un aspecto más occidental, amplios sillones y una mesita, donde aguardaba una bandeja con té de especies y un plato lleno de toda clase de delicias, pequeños panques, budines, caramelos; las tres mujeres que Minako había visto al principio, las esperaban.

-Te presento a las estaciones, integrantes de la orden de las "Horas" -Thalo guardiana del verano y la disciplina… -Diké protectora del otoño y la justicia… -Finalmente Irene, vigilante del invierno y la paz. -Ellas serán tus tutoras, prepárate a partir de mañana inicia tu entrenamiento. Por ahora, te llevare a la que será tu alcoba.

La alcoba de Minako, era una gran habitación, con una gran cama en el centro, dos ventanales con cortinas de seda en la parte izquierda, un tocador de lado derecho y otros muebles y artefactos que decoran magníficamente el lugar.

Minako se encontraba tranquila a pesar de todo lo que estaba por venir, a pesar de que se encontraba lejos de casa, lejos de Shaka; de ahora en adelante su vida iba a cambiar nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Minako se levanto muy temprano, salió hacia el jardín trasero, Ilítia le había dado la instrucción de que se encontrara con ella para darle las instrucciones antes de que su entrenamiento iniciara. Ilítia ya esperaba a la joven griega.

-Buenos días. -Decía Minako-

-Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado bien. -Decía la mayor de las guardianas.-

-Sí, muchas gracias mi alcoba es muy acogedora.

-Ahora que ya sabes quién eres, debes saber también todo lo que representas, todo lo que conlleva ser una Diosa. -En cada parte del entrenamiento, aprenderás un arte diferente; fortalecerás cada estado, el físico, el mental y el espiritual. -Comprenderás que separa a un Dios de un mortal. Aprenderás a liberarte de sentimientos propios de los humanos, una deidad debe ser sabia, audaz e inteligente. -Conocerás misterios ocultos para la gente común y al final, serás digna de portar el título que te ha sido otorgado. -Como te lo dije anteriormente, las personas que te llevaran por el camino hacia la comprensión de cada arte, son las guardianas de las Horas y tu entrenamiento comienza con Thalo. -Por cierto, en tu estancia aquí no es necesario que utilices tu antifaz, a menos que estés en compañía de Helio. -Ahora, ve con ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

**Ö Y ahora qué pasará? ! Díganme qué les parece, va por buen camino? ****Espero sus reviews! Oh! pido paciencia, la inspiración llega con sus reviews, haha! Un besito :***


	11. HNC Parte I Thalo

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo... y me disculpo, so sorry n/n Pero aquí de vuelta con un nuevo episodio, se que es horrible engancharse con algo y que no se actualice debidamente :P **

**AngelElisha, Eli espero puedas perdonar a esta mortal, haha! Te agradezco enormemente que siempre te tomes un espacio para leer esta historia, no sabes cuan bien me siento al leer tus comments y el saber que te gusta el desarrollo de la historia y cuando algo no te parezca, házmelo saber, con toda confianza. Te mando un abrazo bien fuerte, espero disfrutes este cap. **

**Sin más los dejo con un nuevo espisodio...ENJOY IT!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

εїз CAPITULO 9 εїз

Thalo

Así pues, Minako va a encontrarse con Thalo la guardiana del verano y la disciplina, que se encuentra en un lugar continuo al palacio.

-Buenos días, señorita Thalo.

Thalo era una mujer que llamaba la atención, su cabello era totalmente negro, su ojos color chocolate y su piel color canela. Realmente era hermosa. Estar en su presencia, era percibir fortaleza y decisión.

-Buen día Minako.

-Ilítia ya te abra introducido en lo que será tu entrenamiento.

-No seré condescendiente contigo solo porque eres una diosa, deberás demostrar tus habilidades en cuanto a guardia y ataque como cualquier otra persona.

-Ahora, pelea contra mí.

Thalo se pone en posición de combate y comienza a atacar a Minako que, sorprendida, solo se ocupa de evadirla; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Minako recibe varios golpes de parte de la guardiana, no es capaz de contraatacarla. La joven cae al piso fruto de un golpe bien propinado. Así como Thalo comenzó a atacar, se detuvo sin previo aviso.

-Como lo sospechaba…

-He analizado, tu condición física y la composición de tu cosmos, y por lo que veo solo te has ocupado en ampliar este último. Tal vez pienses que al tener un cosmos fuerte no es necesario utilizar fuerza física.

-Pero debes saber que la fortaleza de una diosa no solo proviene de su energía, su cuerpo debe ser fuerte, para manipular a la perfección cada técnica; debes conocer diferentes artes de combate y defensa, yo te instruiré en ellas. Te enseñare las diversas artes marciales, así como el uso del arco y la espada.

-El primer estilo que te enseñare será el 'Aikido'.

-Este arte marcial simboliza tres elementos importantes dentro del combate, armonía/unión (Ai); energía vital, que organiza la circulación de la vida en el universo (Ki), y camino (Do). En el aikido imperan los conceptos metafísicos del Yin y el Yang, pero también es un método de combate para enfrentarse a ataques de toda clase. Es un sistema de autodefensa eficaz en el que no se utilizan los bloqueos, se emplea únicamente la fuerza del oponente.

Con la breve introducción, Thalo dispuso a la enseñanza de la técnica y práctica del Aikido.

Primeramente, la instructora le enseño a la joven a concentrar su espíritu en el centro de gravedad, que se localiza cerca del vientre, lo que le proporciona una potencia, un equilibrio y una estabilidad muy superiores a la fuerza muscular. Dado que cada uno de esos factores eran de suma importancia debía realizarlo con esmero, así que le tomo un par de semanas en llevarlo a cabo con perfección.

Poco después de que Minako domino la concentración de su fuerza en la zona de gravedad, comenzaron con ligueros enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Thalo guiaba a Minako en el combate con movimientos siempre circulares, de gran elegancia.

Al principio la joven no lograba equilibrarse o mantener su vitalidad, se desesperaba y se sentía débil e inútil, incapaz de poder salir adelante en las pruebas que se le estaban poniendo enfrente. Pero pronto, se animo a sí misma, pensando en las personas que creían en ella.

Un par de meses pasaron y con el aikido aprendido, pasaron al segundo método de combate, el Hapki-do que significa el camino de la unión de la energía, donde se enseña a aprovechar la fuerza del atacante penetrando totalmente la defensa del adversario de una manera fluida, flexible y cambiante.

La última técnica fue el Tai-chi-chuan, que se basa en la suavidad y la relajación, haciendo uso de movimientos circulares ejecutados siempre con lentitud a una velocidad constante.

Al paso del tiempo, y con muchas derrotas frente a Thalo, que era una maestra en el arte del ataque y defensa Minako, entendió que las artes marciales son el resultado de un correcto uso del equilibrio, los movimientos y la armonía.

-Tus habilidades para aprender son realmente increíbles. Me has sorprendido, aprendiste las 3 técnicas en solo unos meses.

-Ahora te enseñare a dominar las armas básicas, la espada y el arco.

….

-Para empezar te enseñare el uso del arco; este artefacto es muy antiguo y un arma de gran alcance y precisión.

-Las flechas se proyectan gracias a la elasticidad que se ejerce en la cuerda, la energía que se le pone, se transmite en la intensidad del tiro.

-Se debe tener una gran postura correcta, firme. Cuando el espíritu y el balance del tiro son correctos, el resultado es que la flecha llega al blanco. Como en cada arte, debes tener paciencia, ahora solo trataras de atinar a un blanco fijo, pero más adelante, estos estarán en movimiento.

Haber comenzado con los diferentes artes de combate, realmente ayudo a que Minako dominará rápidamente el uso del arco y la flecha, siendo capaz de dar en el blanco, a grandes distancias, incluso si este se encontraba en movimiento.

Pero el siguiente instrumento era aún más difícil.

-La espada es un arma para defender y también para quitar la vida, su manejo no debe tomarse a la liguera, una espada es una extensión de uno mismo y de nuestros sentimientos.

-No te daré una espada de verdad, aprenderás con una espada hecha de madera.

-Recuerda bien, la espada es una prolongación del brazo, es parte de ti; relájate, tómala y sujétala con firmeza, suaviza tu muñeca, la ejecución de los movimientos circulares y envolventes se hacen de manera rápida.

Minako seguía las instrucciones, su manejo de la espada resultaba elegante y fluido, sus enseñanzas rendían frutos, aunque le faltaba pulir su técnica un poco.

-Esta arma, al ser más fina y flexible, requiere de movimientos más sutiles. No busca tanto el choque de espadas. Debido a la forma de su punta busca más bien pinchar y atravesar que cortar, caracterizándose por movimientos más lineales y directos, de avance y retroceso.

-No se ataca ni se defiende con la mano, se utilizan cada una de las partes del cuerpo de manera armoniosa y coordinada, tal y como lo hacemos en un arte marcial. Tu energía se refleja en cada ataque haciendo que la espada vibre en ocasiones.

-Explicaba Thalo con pasión.-

Thalo y Minako comenzaron a enfrentarse, al principio del entrenamiento Thalo derrotaba a la joven con cierta facilidad, más pasado el tiempo Minako se había vuelto más intuitiva, más fuerte.

-La mano que no sostiene la espada también forma parte importante en este arte, esta, equilibra los movimientos, convierte los ataques en movimientos estables, firmes y mucho más exactos.

-En combate, debes presentir el ataque del adversario en base a cómo se mueve, debes fijar tu mirada en el cuerpo de tu oponente, no en la espada.

-Exponía la guardiana del verano.-

En ese momento, cuando ambas se encontraban en un ejercicio de combate, Minako lograba poner en apuros a su instructora, dejándola sin arma y postrada en el piso.

Una vez incorporada, Thalo reconoce y elogia las habilidades de aprendizaje y combate de su alumna, admitiendo que está orgullosa y que realmente no esperaba que el avance fuera tan dinámico.

-Valla, valla, realmente estoy impresionada, te he enseñado todo lo que se, tu destreza no se compara a ninguna que haya conocido.

-Has desarrollado tus habilidades esenciales, el manejo de las artes marciales y el de armas te proporciona la capacidad de atención, armonía y equilibrio, así como también el desarrollo de tus reflejos y la capacidad de reaccionar rápidamente.

-Ahora solo llevaremos a cabo ejercicios, porque aunque hallas aprendido rápidamente las técnicas, la práctica hace al maestro, pero en este momento lo dejaremos un rato, acompáñame.

Las dos mujeres dejaban el jardín donde siempre entrenaban y se adentraban al bosque que estaba detrás de la mansión donde vivían. Se internaron en el hasta llegar a una zona libre de flora, donde los árboles solo rodeaban y dejaban al descubierto el cielo, un cielo totalmente azul, el sol brillaba y el calor se dejaba sentir, con seguridad la hora estaba cerca del medio día.

-En unos momentos, serás testigo de uno de los rituales más bellos de la naturaleza, no solo serás espectadora, sino que podrás participar en él.

Pequeñas lucecitas comenzaban a aparecer, entre ellas tres destacaban, una de color rojo, otra verde y la última morada, revoloteaban por todos lados como si mostraran alegría de estar ahí.

-Esas luces que vez son los espíritus de la naturaleza y aquellas tres lucecitas que andan de aquí para allá, son las 'Cárites', diosas del encanto, la naturaleza y la fertilidad, casi siempre se presentan en esa forma y nos acompañan en cada ritual.

-Revelaba Thalo a Minako.-

De pronto, las tres luces se acercaron a Minako, cuando estaban frente a ella, tomaron en miniatura una forma humana, vestían falditas vaporosas, listones y coronitas hechas de distintas flores.

Las tres presencias revoloteaban alrededor de la joven griega, cuchicheando un sinfín de cosas.

-Eres tú, eres tú…

-Hemos esperado tanto tu llegada…

-Oh! Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pensaba…

-Que alegría, tenerte aquí…

-Dinos, donde has estado…

-Por favor chicas, cálmense un poco.

-Musitaba Thalo para tranquilizar un poco a las eufóricas hadas.-

-Es verdad, que groseras hemos sido, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado contigo.

-Además le hablamos con demasiada familiaridad, discúlpenos, señorita Afrodita.

-Decían apenadas las pequeñas entidades.-

-No, no se preocupen por ese detalle, ahora por favor díganme sus nombres.

- Sugería Minako a las pequeñas figuras esbozando una cálida sonrisa.-

-Oh! Además de bella es también muy dulce y amable, no cabe duda de que es la diosa del amor.

Después de todo el alboroto, comenzaron las introducciones. La más joven se presentó primero, aunque realmente no se podía decir con exactitud cuál era la mayor y la más pequeña, pues su apariencia era exactamente la misma.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Aglaya la 'Gracia de la belleza y el encanto'.

Aglaya era una linda joven, vestía de color rojo, su atuendo constaba de un vestidito vaporoso, en sus pies tenia entrelazados listones rojos y dorados. De pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Enseguida se presenta Eufrosine la diosa 'Gracia' de la naturaleza', con un vestido verde adornado con perlas cayendo por sus hombros y adornando su cuello, de cabellos rojizos y ojos color miel.

La mayor que es la Gracia de la fertilidad se muestra de último con un vestido morado adornado con un montón de flores en diferentes tonalidades del color del vestido, rubia y con unos bellísimos ojos en gris.

-Las 'Cárites' son diosas muy peculiares, les encanta jugar, sobre todo con los seres humanos, que poseen sentimientos vastos y confusos para ellos mismos…

-Aglaya, es muy creativa e inteligente a la hora de someter en sueños a los seres humanos con tentaciones y todo tipo de pasiones.

-A Eufrosine le parece interesante y placentero inspeccionar en el plano mental a las personas, envicia y entorpece a la mismas brindando placeres inimaginables a aquellos que no logren superar las pruebas.

-Finalmente Thalía tienta a los humanos con cosas materiales, ofrece abundancia.

-Disfrutan jugueteando de vez en cuando con algún alma incauta, sabiendo que ningún hombre se resiste a alguna de las cosas que ellas ofrecen, corrompiendo y demostrando la naturaleza del ser humano.

-Aunque lo que en verdad desean es formar hombres y mujeres pacientes, disciplinados, amantes del arte, la cultura y aspirantes a algo mucho mejor.

-Exponía Thalo, pues conocía perfectamente a cada una de las 'Cárites'-

De un momento a otro aparecieron en la escena Ilítia y la otras dos guardianas Dike e Irene.

-Muy bien, es momento de comenzar con el ritual para recibir al otoño, Dike por favor…

-Ilítia llamaba a la 'Hora' del otoño para que fuera la anfitriona del evento que estaba próximo a suceder.-

La guardiana de la justicia se posicionaba en el centro del círculo que las mujeres habían formado. El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse extraño, una sensación de paz y bienestar se extendía por todo el bosque.

-El otoño, nos invita a la reflexión, simboliza la madurez del año y, por eso, es el momento idóneo para reflexionar sobre los logros espirituales, pongamos nuestra energía en sintonía con la naturaleza…

-A la par que Dike pronunciaba estas palabras, hilos de energía recorrían el sitio, rodeando a las presentes, haciendo cambiar el vestuario de las mismas por hermosos vestidos livianos y transparentes, adornando su pelo con hojas de distintos setos.-

-¡Démosle la bienvenida al otoño!

Sonidos del bosque se escuchaban, una clase música y cánticos, tonadas que salían de los espíritus, que bendecían aquel rito, las mujeres comenzaron a bailar al son de esos cantos, sus pasos eran ligeros y sutiles.

–Sigue el ritmo de tu cuerpo, siente como el aire y la energía recorren tu interior.

-Le decían las 'Cárites' a Minako. –

A pesar de que Minako no conocía los movimientos correctos, se dejo guiar por lo sonidos acompañando así a las danzantes.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus reviews eh! Gracias por leerme, hasta pronto Ü**


	12. HNC Parte II Dike

**Hola, hola, en estos momentos recibiré toda clase de quejas y uno que otro insulto por mi desfachatez, en mi defensa alegare que la inspiración me olvido y no estaba tan segura de lo que enseguida leerán, en fin, espero reviews. **

**Así que disfruten mi regalo de Navidad. :D**

**Dedico este capitulo a una gran chica AngelElisha que siempre sigue esta historia, miil gracias amiga, sabes que tus comentarios siempre levantan mi autoestima de ficker. **

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOo**

εїз CAPITULO 9 εїз

Parte II

Dike

La bienvenida al otoño era una práctica extrasensorial para todo aquel que la viviera, su cuerpo se llenaba de energía pura, revitalizante y armoniosa. Las participantes se retiraron, en aquel lugar solo quedaron Minako y Dike, antes de irse Thalo comento con la joven griega que seguiría perfeccionando su técnica, pero a partir de ahora, su maestra sería la guardiana del otoño y la justicia.

-Existe una razón por la que el entrenamiento empieza conmigo, Dike es mucho más exigente con la preparación, así que mantén tu mente serena, con dedicación y esfuerzo los resultados podrán satisfacer a Dike tanto como lo han hecho conmigo.

…

-Supongo que Thalo ya comento contigo que la segunda parte de tu preparación la tendrás conmigo; antes de todo me gustaría hacer un ritual más, deseo quitar todo bloqueo energético que evita la superación.

Dike encendía su cosmos, proyectando intensa fuerza, al momento que enumeraba los ingredientes para el rito.

-Avellanas para la felicidad, bellotas para la longevidad, vino tinto para la alegría, incienso de ciprés para la protección y velas hechas de miel para la abundancia.

La noche albergaba en su manto una luna creciente y bajo sus pies se esparcían todos los elementos descritos por la sacerdotisa además de algunos frutos del bosque.

-Hoy se marca el final del verano, los días serán más cortos…relájate…

-Reflexiona sobre el pasado, sobre el principio y el final de todo. Recuerda que el apego al pasado impide la llegada de lo nuevo. No tengas miedo al cambio.

La joven Diosa estaba de pie, mirando a las alturas, bebiendo el azul profundo del cielo, siguiendo el curso de las nubes que pasaban tranquilamente. Mientras, imágenes del pasado cruzaban por su mente, cada etapa de su corta vida, cada experiencia reconfortante y dolorosa.

-Ahora visualiza tu espíritu, habla con él y pídele que entre en contacto contigo.

Tras esas palabras, Minako entra en un estado de total concentración, su respiración era armoniosa y suave. Ante ella se presentaba una niña de unos 6 años, de aspecto dulce, cabellos castaños y ojos de un verde intenso.

-Hola, quién eres.

-Preguntaba Minako extrañada por ver esa presencia frente a ella.-

-La niña no respondía.-

-Yo soy Minako, mucho gusto.

-Minako se presento para animar a la infanta a hacer lo mismo.-

-¡Que bonito nombre!

-Y tu pequeña, ¿quién eres, qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Estoy buscando a alguien, puedes acompañarme?

-La niña extendió una de sus manos.-

Minako acompaño a la pequeña, Dike no se veía cerca, así que la griega pensó en tomarse un pequeño receso en sus tareas para auxiliar a la niña ya que sin alguna explicación razonable le dieron ganas de estar con ella, tomo su mano y acompaño a la niña a buscar aquello que había perdido.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos, si me lo dices, tal vez podamos encontrarlo con mayor rapidez?

-Cuando lo veas lo sabrás.

Recorrieron el bosque, la chiquilla parecía conocer bien el lugar, a medida que avanzaban la diosa escuchaba un susurro, el sonido se hacía más fuerte, finalmente se detuvieron ante una imponente cascada.

-Hemos llegado.

La pequeña condujo a la griega a la orilla de la caída del agua.

-Ahora tenemos que saltar.

-¡¿Qué! ¡No puedes hablar enserio, si lo hacemos, podríamos morir!

-¿Estás segura que ahí encontraras lo que buscas?

-¡Por qué tienes miedo? No solías ser así, anda vamos, acompáñame, además aún no me reconoces, ¿cierto?...

-¿Reconocerte?...

La criatura le transmitía una serie de emociones e inexplicablemente quería quedarse con ella, así que indecisa salto junto a la niña que aún la tomaba de la mano.

Cayeron, transportándose a un lugar diferente al que estaban, la niña había desaparecido, al parecer Minako se encontraba en una de las calles de un lugar familiar, de pronto diviso a la pequeña, la llamo, pero está parecía no percibirla, la niña se movía por aquella calle, ayudaba a cuanta persona necesitara socorro, una anciana, otro niño, un adulto, no se le veía titubear, esbozaba una sonrisa y se disponía a hacer lo que se le pidiera.

Corría alegremente por la pequeña ciudad, hasta detenerse frente a una dulcería con un aparador bastante lindo…

Minako logro reconocer esa escena…

Después de eso, se transporto de vuelta al bosque, Dike estaba frente a ella, al parecer Minako nunca se movió de ese lugar en realidad.

-Has vuelto.

-Expresaba Dike, quien parecía saber que paso.

-¿Qué paso, dónde está la pequeña, por qué estoy aquí?

-Decía Minako confundida.-

-Cuando entramos en una profunda concentración, aquello que buscamos se presenta de manera distinta para cada persona.

-Así que, seguramente, aquel ser que se te presento, forma parte de las respuestas que buscas en estos momentos.

-Necesitamos descansar, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a dar un balance a tu cosmos.

Regresaron al palacio, Minako entro en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en la niña, por qué le había dicho que aun no la reconocía, acaso ya se habían encontrado. De qué forma podría ella ayudarla a encontrar su camino.

A la mañana siguiente Dike ya esperaba a la joven griega a las afueras del palacio.

-Después del ritual de anoche, serás capaz de ver con claridad aquello que puede resultar un obstáculo en tu desarrollo, y superarlo, más si no pones empeño en que así sea, seguirás con una venda en los ojos, que te impedirá ver la verdad de las cosas.

-Todo reside dentro de ti, ahora muéstrame tu cosmos.

El espléndido cosmos de Minako emergía de su interior, un cosmos cálido y brillante.

-Déjame decirte, que aquello que has manifestado no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que guardas en tu interior, pensé que tendrías un cosmos mucho más avanzado.

-Seguramente, ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir la energía de los demás seres.

-Decía la guardiana muy seria.-

-¿Puedes mantener un flujo constante de él?

-Sí.

-Contestaba Minako con sumo respeto.-

-Muéstrame tu máximo poder.

La joven griega se dispuso a dejar salir todo el poder del que tenía conocimiento, de nuevo, un resplandor brillante la rodeaba.

-No, eso no es suficiente, quiero que lo pongas al límite.

-Mandaba de nuevo Dike.-

Minako, se esforzaba por expulsar todo lo que tenia dentro, el resplandor se volvía cada vez más brillante, su energía comenzaba a abarcar más allá de donde se encontraba hasta el punto en que Helio, Ilítia y las demás guardianas sintieron ese poder tan sorprendente.

-¿¡Qué, este es el poder de Afrodita hasta ahora?

-No puedo creer que sea capaz de elevarlo de esa manera sin haber tenido un entrenamiento formal.

-Decía Irene visiblemente sorprendida.

-Esto solo comprueba que ella es digna de representar a la diosa del amor, es inminente la fuerza que posee.

-Expresaba Helio con agrado.-

-Así es, ella es capaz de exponer todo ese poder porque es una diosa, ese poder emerge desde dentro, es nato, no hay forma que un humano cualquiera pueda llegar a ese nivel siendo tan solo un principiante.

-Finalizaba Ilítia.-

-No, no!

-No puedes mantener un flujo constante, siento como se te dificulta conservar tu máximo poder, se eleva y reduce en breves lapsos.

El haber expulsado su poder de un solo golpe, dejo a Minako agitada, no estaba acostumbrada a dar esa clase de demostraciones, solo recordaba de un par de ocasiones en la que lo había hecho, una fue en presencia de Simmah y la otra junto a Shaka.

Los entrenamientos para el manejo del cosmos siguieron día a día, progresando un poco cada vez.

-Ahora, quiero que en la palma de la mano mantengas una pequeña bola de energía.

Minako siguió la indicación, en la palma de su mano sostenía una mínima cantidad de poder. Pasaron los minutos y Dike no pretendía dar la orden de que la joven se detuviera. Al final, la esfera desapareció.

-Eres un desastre, no puedes mantener un máximo ni un mínimo de tu poder, por tiempo definido.

-¿Crees que con esa mediocre demostración podrás velar por el bienestar de los individuos en este mundo?

-¿Cualquiera que tenga un completo control, lograría derrotarte con facilidad?

-Tu debilidad hizo que Japeto estuviera a punto de quedarse con tu poder.

-De nuevo, haz una esfera de energía…

Dolorosas semanas pasaron, más el entrenamiento sostenido con Thalo rendía frutos, sin él, su cuerpo hubiera terminado destrozado, debido al desgaste físico que significa expulsar el cosmos, en pequeñas y grandes cantidades.

-Sígueme.

La guardiana condujo a su aprendiz a través del bosque, llegaron a un acantilado. Dike comenzó a caminar hacia este.

-La gravedad, no es más que la fuerza de la tierra que se ejerce sobre tu cuerpo y que te empuja hacia abajo, si tienes un control apto sobre tu cuerpo y tú cosmos, conseguirás equilibrar esa fuerza con tu energía.

Dando el último paso hacia adelante, quedando al vacio, Dike dejo totalmente admirada a Minako, la guardiana de cabellos color paja estaba suspendida en el aire, flotaba con toda tranquilidad como si siguiera pisando tierra firme.

-Ya que por fin estas logrando mantener tu cosmos, harás lo mismo que acabo de mostrarte, concentrando tu energía en un solo punto. Pero no quiero ser la causante de tu muerte, así que iremos a un acantilado con una altura considerable.

Del gran acantilado, se trasladaron a uno de menor altura, aunque de todas maneras habría que tener cuidado, una caída significaría heridas por demás dolorosas.

El barranco era atravesado por un tronco viejo.

-Camina por el tronco, debes concentrar tu cosmos y equilibrarlo, un exceso de fuerza hará que la madera se rompa y podrías caer.

Muy nerviosa la griega obedeció a Dike, trato de calmarse y sobreponer la fuerza de la gravedad con la suya igualándola, lo que tenía que hacer era muy parecido a lo que había aprendido con Thalo, por lo tanto busco concentrar su espíritu, sintiéndose más ligera, el tronco crujía al principio, pero con su centro de gravedad manipulado ágilmente consiguió no romper la débil estructura. El sol se estaba metiendo, Dike dio por terminado el entrenamiento por ese día.

Minako meditaba, le ayudaba a relajarse, podía ver sus errores y encontrar la manera de dar un mejor desempeño; hábito adquirido de su convivencia con el sexto santo y afianzado ahora por Dike. Al final de cada día, desde su llegada oraba por cada una de las personas que había dejado en Athenas, pensaba en Shaka y lo difícil que le resultaba estar lejos de él, lo extrañaba, pero sabía que cuando lo volviera a ver estaría con él para siempre.

Al siguiente día, la preparación con el tronco siguió, pero esta vez el clima estaba tormentoso, el viento soplaba y parecía que iba a llover.

-Continuemos con tu entrenamiento, pero hoy no te resultará tan sencillo, el clima se convertirá en tu enemigo, tendrás que poner atención en cada una de las condiciones que se te presenten.

Minako inició, el fuerte viento, parecía aventarla, por lo que tenía que aplicar más fuerza, pero el tronco crujía más de lo normal, para acabar una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellas; para no caer la griega tenía que poner atención al viento y a la lluvia pero resultaba un tanto difícil, ambos elementos debilitaban el ya de por si maltrecho tronco.

Si Minako no quería caer debía aplicar la fuerza suficiente para no ser expulsada por el aire pero no tanta para no romper el débil madero.

El tiempo empeoraba cada vez más y Dike como siempre no parecía querer detener la enseñanza.

La instrucción era que tenía que atravesar el barranco, la distancia era considerable; la diosa comenzó a cruzarlo con mucha determinación, avanzaba a pesar de que los vientos y la lluvia complicaban la tarea. Finalmente llego al otro lado, la joven se congratulo a sí misma, Dike no se inmuto, no dijo ningún comentario de aliento.

-Valla, creí que ibas a caer.

-Vuelve a cruzar el tronco. El clima se está tornando más violento, es mejor que regresemos.

La griega acató sin decir palabra, así que de nuevo se paro encima del tronco, hacerlo por segunda vez hizo todo más sencillo a pesar de la tempestad; a unos cuantos metros la madera acabo de desgastarse y se rompió, Minako diestramente reacciono ante tal circunstancia, logrando quedar suspendida en el aire, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, había conseguido aguantar todo eso, pero aún le faltaba llegar al borde.

Si antes le resulto difícil cruzar con el viento y la lluvia ahora tenía que esforzarse más porque ya no tenía ningún apoyo; daba un paso tras otro lentamente, estaba a punto de llegar y ponerse a salvo cuando un fuerte ventarrón azoto el cuerpo de la joven, perdiendo por una milésima de segundo el equilibrio en la fuerza, Minako cayó al precipicio.

Diké corrió enseguida, Minako yacía tendida en las rocas del fondo, no se movía, la guardiana bajo, los signos vitales de la joven estaba bien, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Con su poder, Dike saco a Minako del fondo y la llevo a la mansión.

-¡Esta vez te excediste Dike!

-Decía con reclamos Thalo.-

-Es solo un entrenamiento, si ella no es capaz de soportarlo, significa que no es digna de nada.

-Sabes muy bien que ella aún no maneja bien su cosmos ni mucho menos la técnica de levitación y aún así le impusiste un entrenamiento muy avanzado y con este clima.

-Reclamaba de nuevo la guardiana del verano.-

En ese momento entro al cuarto Ilítia, que venía de curar las heridas de Minako. La griega se había fracturado el brazo, tenía raspones y moretones por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Pregunto Helio preocupado.-

-Sus heridas no son graves, pero es mejor que descanse.

-Sé que deseas formar a una diosa integra Dike, pero te pido que no utilices métodos tan extremos en su enseñanza, mientras no tenga la capacidad para sobrellevarlos.

-Pedía la máxima sacerdotisa a la ojimiel.-

Minako despertó en la mañana, todo su cuerpo le dolía y qué decir del brazo izquierdo que tenía vendado, se cambio y salió a buscar a Dike.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Saludaba Minako a la guardiana del otoño.-

-¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí, deberías estar recuperándote de tus heridas?

-Respondía Dike.-

-No se preocupe, me siento bien, por favor, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

-No puedo entrenar a alguien en esas condiciones, solo me harías perder el tiempo.

-Me siento perfectamente son solo algunos rasguños. Quiero perfeccionar mi técnica de levitación, se que ahora podré moverme libremente.

-Vete de aquí, no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo, no voy a seguir con el entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué siempre se porta de esa manera tan ruda, acaso hice algo que la ofendiera?

-Mira niña, no porque digas ser una diosa voy a darte un trato especial. Seguramente estas acostumbrada a ello, pero conmigo es totalmente diferente.

-Se equivoca, nunca he tenido ninguna clase de consideración hasta hace poco, el ser una diosa resulto una gran sorpresa para mí, no pretendo obtener halagos ni un trato especial por serlo, solo quiero ser una mujer digna de este título, capaz de hacer algo cuando el mundo me necesite, quiero poder proteger lo que amo.

Minako como pocas veces en su vida se molesto y enfrento a Dike que ya no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento llego Ilítia que quería hablar con Minako.

**oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Qué les pareció? Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, no les cuesta nada eh! **

**Bueno, bueno también quisiera desearles felices fiestas, que la pasen muy bien en compañia de las personas que más quieren y si no las tienen a su lado, anímense a decir, a hacer algo para que tengan ese cariño cerca de ustedes. **

**Les mando un abrazo, Feliz Navidad y que el 2012 les traiga grandes y gratas sorpresas, yo espero terminar esta historia y ojala que me acompañen en ese brillante final.**

**Abrazos y besos. :***


	13. HNC Parte III Aprendizaje

**Buenas noches, y valla que son buenas, porque al fin puedo publicar un nuevo capitulo, he de disculparme, la inspiración y yo nos hemos peleado, entre que no concordamos y entre otras miles de cosas, pero por fin decidimos que este capitulo esta bueno. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, dedico este capítulo a dos amigas: AngelElisha y RobinFleur194, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus palabritas de aliento, las quiero! **

**Ahora sí, que disfruten! Ü**

**_Nota - Cursiva: Recuerdos, algo dicho en el pasado. _**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

εїз CAPITULO 9 εїз

Parte III

Aprendizaje

En efecto, Diké creía que Minako siempre había tenido una vida por demás fácil, ignoraba el hecho de que había vivido en las calles siendo maltratada por un montón de personas y que su vida no había cambiado hasta no mucho, al conocer a Simmah. Pero su precepción a la joven comenzaba a cambiar, ese coraje que había mostrado le había gustado.

Ilítia invitó a dar un paseo por los amplios jardines de la mansión mientras comentaba con Minako que sería bueno dejar de lado su enseñanza con Dike por un tiempo, hasta que su salud física estuviera totalmente recobrada. Mientras ella se encargaría de enseñarle muchas otras cosas más.

-¿Por qué fuiste con Diké, sé muy bien que estas soportando todo el dolor que te causan tus heridas?

-No lograré nada si descanso cada vez que me lastime levemente.

-Caíste de un acantilado querida, esas no son heridas leves, no trates de forzar a tu cuerpo, debes aprender a respetarlo, dejarlo descansar, así como le exiges, también debe reposar para que recobre su fuerza.  
-Además el tiempo que te tome recuperarte lo aprovecharás de igual forma.

Caminaban debajo de la sombra de los árboles, la briza golpeaba sus rostros gentilmente, Kirenia parecía un pedazo del paraíso. Ilítia se detuvo.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Afrodita?  
-Preguntaba la líder con los ojos cerrados.-  
-En cada parte de esta isla puedes sentir la vida, la naturaleza, cada elemento que nos conforma.  
-Es maravilloso.

En ese momento las Cárites y algunos espíritus de la naturaleza hicieron acto de presencia, como llamadas por las palabras de Ilítia.

-La naturaleza nos otorga sus poderes, solo debes pedírselo de la manera correcta.  
-Decía Aglaya.-

-Así es, ella jamás se negará a brindar ayuda a ninguno de sus hijos, es generosa, mágica, fiel.  
-Comentaba Thalía.-

-Ven conmigo.  
-Volvía a hablar la sacerdotisa.-

Ilítia llevo a la joven a otra parte de la mansión, esta vez a un cuarto sumamente misterioso, rodeado por velas de diversos tamaños y formas, alrededor libros, frascos, vasijas y mil artilugios más, la sacerdotisa se hinco frente a una mesa baja, en ella había trozos de seda blanca, flores, hojas de diversas especies.

Las hadas rodeaban a la líder, Minako se sentó frente a ella.

-Las hierbas y las flores contienen energías poderosas. Te enseñare a utilizar correctamente sus propiedades.

Con sus poderes las Carites atraían hacia la mesa cada uno de los objetos que Ilítia iba explicando.

-Aloe vera, alivia el dolor, tomillo, un antiséptico natural, que acelera el proceso de curación.  
-Muy útiles para ti en estos momentos.  
-La menta es un sedante y estimulante, tomar un té de esta especia despertara la agudeza de tus pensamientos.  
-Proseguía la sacerdotisa.-  
-Pero antes de todo esto, te explicare la manera en la que aprovechamos los beneficios de las plantas.

Ilítia tomo algunos frascos, llenos de lociones y aceites naturales.

-La madre naturaleza es bondadosa, nos alimenta, nos permite utilizar sus propiedades mágicas para nuestro beneficio, sus efectos varían dependiendo de la planta o especia, las hay antisépticas, digestivas, depurativas, emolientes, estimulantes, expectorantes, reconstituyentes, narcóticas, afrodisiacas…  
-Pero al tomar una planta, siempre debemos tener una plena conciencia hacia el uso que le daremos, es un error utilizar sus poderes con intenciones perversas. -Seguía introduciendo la maestra.-  
-Para extraer sus cualidades tenemos diversas técnicas, las utilizamos crudas, es decir empleamos directamente el tallo, las hojas o los frutos, sin ningún tipo de manipulación, solo se mezcla los ingredientes necesarios para que el efecto sea optimo.  
-Extraemos el zumo, que es más asimilable y refrescante, por lo general utilizamos esta técnica en los frutos, verduras o legumbres.  
-La infusión, es cuando al agua caliente se le agrega la planta desmenuzada, se deja reposar por un tiempo no mayor al minuto, se filtra y se exprime el ingrediente para aprovechar al máximo su valor.  
-Cocción, generalmente se usan las partes más duras que no pierden sustancias con el calor, se deja hervir el producto durante 5 minutos y se deja reposar por unos 10 minutos, se cuela y esta lista la preparación.  
-Maceración, consiste en dejar reposar la parte triturada de la planta, en un recipiente con agua o alcohol, por horas o varios días, dependiendo de la planta. Este método se usa en plantas delicadas permitiendo que las propiedades queden intactas al no exponerse al calor.  
-Aceite, es algo parecido a la maceración, pero aquí en lugar de usar agua o alcohol, se emplea aceite, se pone al fuego lento, dejando que la planta deje sus propiedades.  
-Pomadas o ungüentos, en este método mezclamos el jugo de las plantas con alguna sustancia blanda neutra.  
-Son muchas las técnicas utilizadas, pero las que explique anteriormente son las más importantes.  
-Finalizaba Ilítia.-

Durante las siguientes semanas Minako seguía su enseñanza de las diferentes técnicas para utilizar el poder mágico de las plantas; con ayuda de estas sus heridas comenzaban a sanar satisfactoriamente. Su brazo fracturado comenzaba a recuperar su movilidad y los golpes, moretones y rasguños habían desaparecido.

Además combinaba esto con leves entrenamientos, Helio, quien siempre se mostraba totalmente respetuoso con la joven diosa, se ofreció a ser su compañero de ejercicios.

-Señorita, está segura de que su brazo ya se encuentra en mejor estado.

-Sí Helio, muchas gracias por preocuparse, algunas veces no puedo moverlo libremente, es por ello que deseo hacer calentamientos con él, para acostúmbrame nuevamente a la actividad.

-Ya veo, si me lo permite, yo puedo ayudarla a llevar a cabo esos ejercicios para que su recuperación sea completa.

-Apreciaría mucho su ayuda, si no es molestia.

-Al contrario, es un honor para mí, serle de utilidad.

-Muchas gracias.

La rehabilitación se concentraba en poner en forma el brazo fracturado, comenzando con movimientos suaves, hasta avanzar a ejercicios en los cuales la extremidad pudiera soportar la imposición de fuerza externa o del cuerpo de la diosa.

-Helio, ahora que recuerdo, nunca le agradecí por haberme salvado aquella vez en el Santuario.

-No tiene porque agradecer señorita, es mi deber como su guardián procurar su seguridad.

No era común que un dios agradeciera a sus guardianes alguna labor, era más que explicito que todas sus acciones eran deberes como ángel y por tanto no había necesidad de recibir la gratitud de su deidad. Más él lo apreciaba infinitamente.

Helio también ayudo a Minako con su técnica en la espada, el arco y el combate, ambos pasaban días enteros entrenando y en sus descansos charlaban acerca de cómo veían el mundo, el ángel le explicaba que siendo un ser alado había nacido sin la habilidad de 'sentir' pero dado que estaba destinado a ser su guardián fue enviado a la tierra a esperar la reencarnación de su diosa.

-Esperar su llegada me permitió conocer de cerca a la raza humana.  
-En todo ese tiempo vi la relación entre los seres humanos, son tan complicados, llenos de elementos irracionales e impredecibles, a pesar de eso cada día que pasaba me maravillaba más, aún con todas sus acciones: amor, alegría, tristeza, soledad, odio, angustia, le confieso envidiarlos, porque ellos pueden sentir cada instante de su vida, experimentar en minutos un remolino de emociones, cosa que es casi imposible para mí.  
-Platicaba el guardián.-

El alado decía que la vida como lo percibía después de admirar todo eso, era un regalo, una coalición de piezas, capaz de cambiar un universo.

Helio, era apasionado, cautivado por la belleza terrenal, hechizado por las amplias colinas verdes, los animales, los aromas.

Era hora de regresar y descansar, Helio dejo a Minako en el pasillo que la conducía hacia su habitación, se despidieron diciéndole Minako algunas palabras que dejaron pensativo al ángel.

_-'Sabe, estoy segura que las emociones ya inundan su ser, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello.'_

-Sera eso cierto…

Ya que lo pensaba bien, era verdad, en su conversación, se mostraba entusiasta al hablar de lo que había visto, sí, antes admiraba la belleza, pero era de un modo neutral, frío. Estando en el Olimpo, podía apreciar siempre la perfección de los dioses, de los campos, del clima y los cielos siempre perfectos, al contrario de la tierra, que era impredecible.

Había cambiado ya su forma de ver las cosas.

Minako ya se había rehabilitado totalmente, era hora de volver al entrenamiento con Dike, la continuación de este se basaría en el total control del cosmos de la helénica. Después del choque que Minako había tenido con Dike no hubo más interacción hasta ahora.

Dike actuaba como siempre, lo cierto era que no pensaba que la chica conseguiría progresar tan pronto en su dominio del cosmos. No dijo nada acerca de lo sucedido semanas atrás.

En primer lugar Minako perfecciono su técnica de levitación, Dike había sustituido el tronco que se rompió la última vez, era exactamente igual al anterior, deteriorado y muy frágil, la joven griega comenzó a caminar sobre él, después de las meditaciones y los entrenamientos con Helio, ya le resultaba menos complicado; Más Dike no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, en cuanto la aprendiz avanzo unos cuantos pasos más, la guardiana desintegro el tronco, dejando a Minako sin apoyo, pero la maestra se vio sorprendida, la griega mantuvo su equilibrio incluso se animo a salir la línea imaginaria que había hecho en su cabeza, caminando por todo el plano, se sentía como una pluma en el aire, su cuerpo era tan liviano que parecía moverse al son del viento, pero ella mantenía el control, con mayor confianza, la joven emprendió vuelo, elevándose más y más, girando suavemente entre las nubes.

Desde tierra Dike no paro de observar las grandes habilidades de su alumna. La guardiana del Otoño no era una mala persona, siendo la vigía de los hombres, le había tocado ver un sinfín de hechos funestos y deplorables de parte de la conducta humana, era enemiga de la falsedad y trataba de conocer la verdadera cara de las personas, por eso era la más severa de las guardianas, pero al demostrar Minako su voluntad e ímpetu en querer ser una diosa comprometida con sus ideales, consiguió su respeto, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir orgullo por la joven, más no se lo demostró.

-Te pediré como al principio, que trates de mostrarme todo el poder del que tengas conocimiento.

La discípula así lo hizo, expulso su poder poco a poco, emanando su cálida y brillante energía, por primera vez Dike le ofreció algunos consejos a la griega.

-Mantén tu mente serena, trata de que este se esparza por cada fibra de tu cuerpo, así no perderás nunca el control de tu cosmos.

Al finalizar el ejercicio, claramente se veía que la expulsión de este se dio de una manera más fluida y pacífica, comparada con ocasiones anteriores.

-Ya que has comenzado a expulsar tu cosmos de manera correcta, te enseñare a ocupar un mínimo o un máximo de este.

Con el ejemplo, Dike inicio una maravillosa demostración, sin esfuerzo empezó a desalojar su energía, Minako miraba entusiasta a su maestra.

Estrepitosamente, Dike bajo el nivel de su cosmos y creó varias esferas de energía.

-Esto es solo una pequeña porción, pero no deja de ser poderosa, no importa si tienes mucho poder, si no sabes utilizarlo será inútil, cuando seas capaz de dominar a la perfección tu poder y concentrar tu energía en uno o varios puntos de manera correcta no necesitaras utilizar tu fuerza física ni una parte importante de tu cosmos, con solo el halo de éste, será suficiente para contrarrestar cualquier ataque.

El controlar la gravedad en su cuerpo y poder volar, era un ejercicio muy avanzado, ahora le seguían ejercicios que aunque eran básicos, no tenían un menor grado de dificultad y que en todo el proceso lesionaron el cuerpo de la diosa. Para recuperar su salud física, Minako acudía con Ilítia que le daba masajes con aceites y tónicos para una correcta sanación, aunque el cuerpo de la joven helena ya tenía una preparación física, este era frágil y no dejaba de resentir todo el esfuerzo que hacía, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a alojar todo el poder que poseía.

-Después de tu entrenamiento diario con Dike, te pediré que vengas a buscarme al jardín trasero de la mansión, ahora que tu dominio en el cosmos es más preciso, será más sencillo para ti aprender otras habilidades.

-¿Qué clase de habilidades?  
-Cuestionaba la griega.-

-Ya lo verás querida, por lo pronto, ve a descansar.

Al día siguiente y como pidió Ilítia, Minako fue al jardín, Ilítia estaba parada en el medio, Minako no hizo ningún ruido, pero la sacerdotisa percibió que ya estaba allí con ella.

-Acércate querida, acompáñame.  
-Como te enseñe anteriormente la naturaleza nos proporciona su energía, sus virtudes, todo en este universo tiene vida y por tanto un cosmos, tal vez ahora solo eres capaz de percibir la energía que está cerca de ti, pero debes saber que puedes sentir cada palpitación de vida en el mundo.

…

-El universo se formo a partir de una gran explosión de energía en una zona extraordinariamente pequeña, la materia salió impulsada con gran energía en todas direcciones.  
-Los choques hicieron que la materia se agrupara y se concentrase más en algunos lugares del espacio, y se formaron las primeras estrellas y las primeras galaxias. Desde entonces, el universo continúa en constante movimiento y evolución.  
-El cosmos es la energía vital que hay en cada ser del universo, todos somos energía y estamos conectados entre sí, desde el más minúsculo microorganismo, hasta el hombre mismo; tú como ente, como individuo tienes la capacidad de manejar cada parte de esa esencia que se te otorgo al momento de nacer.  
-Como caballero puedes controlar el movimiento de tu cosmos a voluntad, y como diosa puedes ser la determinante en la creación de agentes de cambio.  
-….Relájate…  
-Te guiare a través del camino de la interconexión con el infinito, sentirás la energía de cada ser vivo en rededor, podrás apreciar cada sentimiento, cada emoción, podrás ver los motivos que mueven cada obra y si es necesario juzgaras intervenir de manera objetiva el destino de ellas para el bien de todo lo que co-habita en este mundo. -Aprenderás la magia de las cosas más simples y de las más complejas.  
-Asimilarás que las maniobras de la naturaleza son bellas por si solas y que la vida gira en un ciclo inmutable, pero no por eso fatal ni definitivo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y que tal les parecio, sé que hemos tardado en el entrenamiento, pero qué acaso una diosa no debe saber de todo para no estar como inútil y dejarle todo a los bellísimos santos (jum! nótese mi súper indirecta a Saori u.ú).**

**No sean tacaños, espero su reviews y porritas para que el próximo capi llegue pronto.**

**Beso. Ü **


End file.
